


The Veelas Mate

by Love_my_ships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_my_ships/pseuds/Love_my_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended and everything seems to have gone to normal. Well mostly.  The war was over and it was time for their 6th year to start. Too bad nothing ever goes as planned. What will happen when Harry and Draco ended up coming together in an unexpected way.  Sorry I am crap at summaries. And if I left out a tag let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro into their lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I really want to know your feedback on it. If anything goes wrong or isn't explained good please tell me. TIA.

Regular pov  
It was a hot, sunny day when Harry Potter felt a tug in his stomach. It didn't hurt, but it was really uncomfortable. He was just about to take a break from weeding the garden when his uncle came home.

Harrys' pov  
I felt an uncomfortable tug in my stomach as I was weeding Aunt Petunias' garden. I was almost finished, so I decided to take a small break as the sun was pouring down on me. As I was getting ready to sit down, Uncle Vernon came home. He looked mad about something, but I couldn't think of what. As he got closer, he yelled, "GET IN THE HOUSE YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A NEPHEW!!!" I did what he said because I knew the consequences of ignoring him. As I went into the living room, Vernon stomped up towards him. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING SITTING DOWN! YOU HAVE CHORES THAT YOU NEEDED TO GET DONE! I COULD TELL THAT YOU WEREN'T FINISHED JUST BY LOOKING AT HOW WELL YOU LOOKED! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BROKEN A SWEAT!" There was an odd glint in his eyes as he said this. I knew what it was leading to, but I just didn't know how bad it was going to be this time.

"I know just the way you should be punished, and this time I'm not going to go easy," he said while taking off his belt. I knew that I was in for it this time, but I couldn't help but hope that someone would help me in time, even though they never did before. "You were a bad boy, so now I have to punish you." He grabbed me and took me into the kitchen. After he put me down, he gripped the belt tightly in his hand and raised it up. I impulsively curled into myself to protect my organs. "Don't do that, Boy! You need punishment for your freakishness and I'm going to deliver. Move your arms!!!"

I didn't want to, but I knew it would be a lot worse if I disobeyed. I expected to be hit as soon as I moved, so I closed my eyes. The hit never came, so I opened them, but that was my mistake. He hit me as hard as he could, and I almost blacked out with it. He kept hitting me with the belt and it hurt so much, but I couldn't do anything. After awhile he got tired of hitting me with the belt, so he started hitting me with his fists. There was blood everywhere, but that didn't stop Vernon. He got tired after about 20 more hits, so he stood up and said, "Clean up the mess you made, Freak," with that he turned and left.

I started to move to clean the mess, but I hurt to much. Still yet, I got up and cleaned all of the blood, though my body protested all of the moving. After I finished, I went back to my chores because I knew that if I didn't finish, there would be more blood to pay. After an hour I finished the rest of my chores, so I went to get cleaned up to make dinner. Tonight was going to be a roast beef with mashed potatoes, green beans, and corn with a peach cobbler for dessert. The smells that were wafting through the air were so tantalizing that I could barely resist tasting it. 

Half an hour later, the food was done, and I served everyone at the table. Dudley was making comments about how there were more bruises on me than earlier. Vernon gave him a look that shut him up though. When dinner finished, I was left to do the dishes. I cleared them up, but was held back when Vernon came up to me.

"You have made me mad with what you did tonight, showing the marks as if they would help you." Uncle Vernon then proceeded to take me to the back yard and tie me up to the newly installed post. After he tied me up, he kicked me in the stomach. "You won't be getting any actual food from now on. Either you eat what we give you, or you starve. Your choice." With that he left me alone to deal with the pain he inflicted. I was so tired that I did what I wanted to do all day, I went to sleep.

Dracos' pov  
My family, other than my father, didn't really follow The Dark Lord's ideal mannerisms, so when he went to Azkaban, we rejoiced. It turned out that my mother was a spy for the Order, and when he left, we came out and joined the light side. Let's just say that a lot of people weren't pleased. As I was reading one of my many potions books, one of the Malfoys house elves came in with a snap.

"Misty, Sir, was asked by Mistress Narcissa to ask Master Draco to meet Mistress in Mistresses study right now." The hyper house elf was waiting for a response, so I nodded and got up to leave. Tomorrow is my birthday, and I was wanting to know if we were going to go out for it. As I entered my mothers study, I saw my uncle Sev sitting there.

"Draco, take a seat. We need to tell you something that might be a little hard to understand." As Sev said this, I got a feeling that I wasn't going to like what was going to be said. I sat down in the chair opposite of them and waited for someone to say something. Finally Sev said, "As you should know, the Malfoy family has Veela blood in their veins. As you also know is that it sometimes skips generations throughout the bloodline. We have recently discovered that you will come into your Veela Inheritance tomorrow on your sixteenth birthday. You will have changes made to your body, and will sprout wings that will come and go as you please. The color of your wings is determined by who your mate is, and may change as your mate changes. You will feel what your mate feels, and if he/she is in serious trouble, you will be able to find them. Do you have any questions?"

It wasn't as bad as I feared, but I did have some questions. "What if I don't like my mate, or if my mate doesn't like me? How do I find them? I hope that they can accept me." I was worried about what would happen if they didn't accept me. I know that Veela's are dependent on their mates, and I don't want to be unaccepted.

"Well, Draco, you will feel who your mate is. They will most likely be a Hogwarts student, as the Inheritance chooses somebody that you already know. It wouldn't choose someone that you don't like, and vice versa. It takes in your considerations somehow, and picks by that. Your mate will accept you. There are plenty of books about Veela here if you want to read them, but I think that you should go on to bed. I know that this is a lot to take in right now, and that you will know what to do tomorrow. You may not even need to read the books."

I nodded my head, got up and said my goodbyes, then left to think about what would happen. When I got to my bedroom, I was thinking that I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so that way, I got to find my mate. I went to bed with images of wild, black hair, and vivid green eyes. I whispered, "I will find you, my love," and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Harry's Savior

Dracos' pov  
*I was in some sort of white chapel when I heard a voice, "You will have what you most desire, Young Veela. Your path to happiness awaits you, but you must have the courage to seek it. You have much more power than you used to." The image changed after this was said to a raven haired boy tied to a post. "Your mate needs you. Hurry before its too late."*

I woke up shaking. I could feel the changes that were made during the night. As I got up, I noticed that my wings were out. They were a deep and rich color green. They were magnificent. I went to the mirror and noticed that, while I grew more attractive, my hair got lighter and my eyes now shown like silvery velvet instead of the dull gray that they were.

After I put away my wings, I remembered the dream that I had. I suddenly felt a pain in my torso as if somebody had repeatedly hit it. I had the realization that it must be my mate, and that it was my mate in my dreams. I ran down the halls of Malfoy Manor to where my mothers rooms were. I burst through her door and frantically said, "My mate is in trouble. I need to find him, and I need to do it now! He doesn't have much longer!"

It took Mother a few seconds to process this, then she looked at him with wide eyes and said, "You know what to do Draco. Hold my hand and find your mate. Once you have found him, apparate there immediately." Draco did as she said and found himself in front of Number 4 Private Drive. His first thought was 'No way.'

Harrys' pov  
I had a weird dream last night about silvery blond hair and a voice was saying, "Don't worry, Sweet Child, your mate will come soon. When he woke up, I found myself filled with a hope that I had never had before. Before I could do anything, though, my uncle came out of the house. He decided that he would have some fun and kick me before he went to work. I thought it was never going to end when he finally stopped. He spit on me, turned around, and left. I was fighting to stay conscious. Before I passed out, I heard a melodious voice that filled me with hope again.

Dracos' pov  
I went up to the door and knocked. I could feel that my mate was close, and it excited me. When the door opened, it was to an overweight man with a briefcase in his hand. I said," Excuse me, Sir, but does Harry Potter live here?"

The man was very mad by the time that I had finished talking. "You are one of his kind, aren't you. You are a freak!"

I was starting to get mad when Mother stepped up and said, "Yes, we are one of his kind, but we aren't the freak, you are. Now would you kindly step aside and let us in to see him?"

He looked at her nervously, as if she was going to hurt him at any moment. Finally, he said, "Through the back door in the kitchen. That is where you will find him." He left as soon as he said that. I quietly thanked the man and followed his directions. When I saw what was awaiting me I let out a blood curdling scream. On the ground tied to a post, beaten and bloodied, was my mate. I was so mad, but I knew that I needed to get my mate some medical attention. I carefully untied him and picked him up. I looked at Mother and saw that she was holding back from cursing the whole household. I gave her a look and she nodded, knowing that I was wanting to apparate home and heal my mate.

When I apparated, I apparated into my bedroom and carefully laid my mate down. He looked so small and vulnerable that I couldn't stand it. I yelled, "Misty!" I heard a crack and then the house elf was before me. "Get Sev and the best medical healer you can find quickly. Tell Sev that I need him right now!" The elf bowed and left to do her Masters bidding. There was another crack and the house elf was back with Sev and left again to find a healer. I said, "Sev, look at what they did to him. They did this to my mate!" I was starting to cry hard, and couldn't calm down.

"Calm down, Draco. You aren't going to help him by being a bloody mess. Who did this?" Sev said in a calm voice. I told him everything that happened starting with the dream that morning. He looked speechless. He couldn't believe that those muggles did this to their own nephew. He started to find out what was wrong with him, and was shocked at what he had discovered. He knew that Lily's sister was foul, but this was an all new low.

"Draco, I don't know how to tell you this-" Sev started, but a loud crack stopped him from finishing when the healer appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short. I'm trying to keep everything straight right now.


	3. Acceptance

Dracos' pov  
"Sev, what's wrong with Harry? What was you going to say before the healer came in?" I asked in a panicked voice. Sev had never looked at Harry with that much pity before. Loathe and hate, yes, but never pity.

"Why don't you let the healer tell you." Sev turned towards the healer and said, "I'm Severus Snape, a professor at Hogwarts. This is my godson Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"

"I am Healer Worth. I am the best healer in wizarding London. Who is it that needs help?" Worth said as if he was really concerned. He tried to look past us to the bed, but we blocked the view. "I need to see the injuries to know how to cure them."

I was reluctant to move, but Sev made me. The Healer cast a spell to see what in all was wrong, and paled slightly when he was finished. "I'm sorry to say this, but unless we get him the necessary potions within at least two hours, he may very well die. He needs a strong healing potion, Skele-Grow, a small dose of Pain Potion, I won't give him Dreamless Sleep, because it will just hurt him. He has multiple broken and bruised ribs, one of the ribs pierced his right lung, his ankle, leg, both wrists and one arm are broken, he has a small concussion, and is very malnourished. Some of his injuries travel back for years." Worth said that last line to himself, but I still heard it. I was now beyond angry at Harrys' relatives now, but I couldn't leave Harry to go and track them down. I didn't want to part from him.

After the healer gave Harry the necessary potions, Harry woke up. I was at his side immediately. I asked, "Harry! Are you okay? What do you remember? Are you in pain?" I was worried that he was in pain because he was gave such a low dose of Pain Potion. He tried to speak, but couldn't, his throat was dry. I conjured him a glass of water and helped him drink it.

At last Harry answered my questions. He said, "I'm fine. Better than I have been in awhile. I remember hearing the voice of an angel coming to get me after my uncle came to give me water. I feel asleep after that. And I'm not in much pain. It just stings a little." I was relieved after he said that. I thought he would be in more pain than that. "Not to seem ungrateful for you rescuing me, Malfoy, but why are you here? Why am I here? Where am I?"

You are at Malfoy Manor, I came to get you after I came into my into my Veela Inheritance. And would you please call me Draco. You are my mate now. I don't think I could survive not being with you." I pleaded to him with my eyes. I wanted him to know. I needed him to accept me.

Harrys' pov  
I was so confused right now. Malf-, no Draco, was looking at me with adoration in his eyes. He as pleading to me, for me to accept him. I think I could, since I've always liked him, but I needed to know why. Why was he always so mean to me. So I asked him. "I never hated you Harry. Not even when you rejected my friendship in first year. I just wanted to be close to you, and the only way to do that after the sorting was to be mean to you, and start fights. But I promise you, if you accept me, I will never be mean to you again. I will get you anything you want. Please, don't reject me again. I don't think that my heart could take it."

Draco looked at me with truth in his eyes, and I couldn't help it. I kissed him. It was a simple peck, but it felt like so much more. Just as Draco was getting ready to say something, somebody said, "Okay now. Lets let Harry have some rest. I'm sure he needs it. He still has a long time before he is fully healed. You can stay with him, though, Draco, so don't give me those eyes. By the way, I'm Healer Worth. They called me here to help you. You was in a right state, too. I will be leaving for now, but I will visit tomorrow to check on how he is progressing. Don't forget to give him a Nourishment Potion, and give him many small meals a day. Bye, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow. Now get some rest." With that, Healer Worth left. I wasn't shocked so much as overwhelmed. I finally had someone to care for me, who didn't expect the same in return.

I turned to Draco and gave him another peck on the lips, and pulled him into bed with me. I curled up into his side, and fell asleep feeling safe and loved. I never noticed Mrs. Malfoy and Snape watching us in the corner, or that the look they gave me wasn't one of loathing and hatred, but loving, as if I was actually part of the family.


	4. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been about a month since Harry has been rescued. Don't want there to be any confusion about that.

Dracos' pov  
The next day I woke up before Harry. I can't believe that this is real, that it isn't a dream. I had always wondered what would have happened if Harry had accepted my offer of friendship back in first year. Would we have already been together if he had, or would I have defected from the Dark side and joined the Light side a long time ago. I was still contemplating what may have happened when Mother and Sev walked in with Healer Worth. They interrupted my line of thought when Healer Worth said, "Draco I need you to move so that I can check on Harry. I promise that once I am done, you can move back."

Draco reluctantly maneuvered himself up to let the healer check on Harry. After the necessary spells were cast, I got back in bed with Harry. "Well, he is healing very nicely. He is still very malnourished, and kind of dehydrated. Make sure to give him plenty of water, and the Nourishment potions I told you about yesterday. I can't believe that it didn't take longer for him to heal. He might have a healing ability in him. If he does, he may want to look into being a healer. If he does, he can talk to me about it. That is all I have to say for now. Let him have plenty of rest, and if something happens, you know where to find me." With that Healer Worth left us alone with each other.

"Sev, can you get the potions that Harry will need real quick. I'm sure that Harry will be waking up soon. I want to make sure we have what he needs for him when he does wake up." Mother said with a sad smile on her face. She witnessed what happened last night, and wanted to make sure that he was okay with everything. When Sev left, she turned towards me. "I know that Harry accepted you last night, but that was then. You might want to be on your guard when he wakes up because he might feel differently today." She knew that it would hurt her son if Harry wouldn't accept him today, and she didn't want that to happen. 

It took me a moment to respond because I honestly didn't know how to. "I know that he may feel differently today, Mother. That's why I'm willing to do everything I can to get him to accept me. While I think about it, Misty!" The eager house elf came into the room with a crack. "Will you bring us some breakfast, Mother, Sev, and me, and something light for Harry. He won't be able to handle anything heavy, and will you keep it under a warming charm for when he wakes up?" Misty nodded and disapparated, only to be back seconds later with what I asked for.

"Will that be all Master?" Misty asked. I nodded and she went back to whatever she was doing when I called for her. I picked out Harrys and my meal and set the other two aside for Mother to get hers. I was getting ready to set Harrys down so that I could eat when Sev came back.

"I see that you didn't wait to get some food, Draco." Sev said with a smirk. "I have the prescribed potions for Harry. I just brought enough for today and tomorrow, after that you will need to get some more off of me." He seemed to think for a moment when he eventually said, "Lucius is still on the mission that the Dark Lord sent him on. He is well, but he still doesn't know how long it will take. He is still going and doing his job at the Ministry, and he finally sent me a letter last night. I found it today when I went to get the Nourishment Potions."

I didn't know what to say. I was so happy that my father was doing well, and that he wasn't hurt. I gave Sev a smile and started eating my breakfast. After a couple of minutes, Sev and Mother did the same thing. When I finished my breakfast, I put it away. As I was doing that, Harry started to wake up. He was mumbling in his sleep. I caught the words "safe," "loved," and 'Draco." I didn't know what to think. I moved to him and slightly shook his shoulder. "Harry. Harry, come on and wake up," I said this softly, as if I would scare him. I put my hand on his cheek. He turned and nuzzled his face into my hand. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. He smiled the brightest smile that I have ever seen. I leaned that and agave him a short kiss that was filled with promises for later.

"Good morning, Harry. I need you to take this potion. You are very malnourished and dehydrated." Mother said with a small smile. She handed Harry the potion, but He looked at it hesitantly. He looked at me and when I gave him a nod, he took the potion. "Now, Harry, Draco got some breakfast brought up for you. Do you want it?" Harry nodded and took the tray I offered him. "I want to talk to you about what Draco told you last night. Do you remember what he said?" Harry looked at Draco, blushed, and nodded. "Good. Then that means that you won't change your decision, especially after what I witnessed this morning. What you need to know is that you are the mate of a Veela. A Veela mates only once in their lifetime, and they tend to be overprotective of their mate. When a Veela gets mad, their wings sprout out, and instead of them being soft like they would be with you, they would be sharp like razorblades. If that ever happens when you are around, and the situation isn't called for the known Veela rage, all you have to do is touch him. He won't hurt his mate; consciously or unconsciously." Mother took a breath before she said the next part. "You also need to know that you are able to get pregnant. I don't know how, but if the mate of a male Veela is another male, they are able to conceive. Do you have any questions?"

"No. I don't have any questions. I just want to know why Professor Snape is here. I'm okay with being mates with Draco. I've always liked him, but I thought that he would never like me, so I didn't try. I'm glad that I am able to conceive. I always wanted a family. I don't actually have one with the Weasley's and my parents died at a young age. All that I have left is Remus, and I don't get to see him often." He looked at me. "Will you have children with me when we get older?" He looked so adorable that I just had to kiss him.

"Yes, I would love to have children with you. As many as you will bear me." He gave me a big smile, and I just had to kiss him again. Sev interrupted what I was getting ready to say.

"I'm here, Harry, because I was the one who got you the potions that you will need. Why don't you think yourself part of the Weasley's family. I thought that they adored you." Sev said with utter confusion on his face. It was clear that Harry and the Weasly's seemed utterly perfect together as a family, so he couldn't possibly think of why Harry didn't consider himself part of their family.

"I overheard Hermione and Ron talking one day about how Dumbledore paid them to be friends with me. They was talking about how they should get more than 300 galleons each to be friends with a pathetic excuse for a wizard. That was two years ago. Then last year, when I was at the Burrow, it was the middle of the night and all of the Weasleys were together in the kitchen. They were talking about how Ron should get more than the 400 galleons that he was now getting. The only ones that stood up for me were the twins. They were saying how it was wrong and that I was actually a really good person. I wanted to tell them all that I was right there, but I decided to formulate a plan instead. While I stayed there, I gathered everything I could about what the Order was doing, and I spied on Ron and Hermione. I learned a lot of useful things." Harry said this with a sly grin. I knew then that Harry was my perfect match. Then I felt anger at those who were supposed to be his friend and betrayed them. I put my hands around Harrys waist and was glad when he leaned back on my chest.

"That was very Slytherin of you, Harry. I don't think that most of the Slytherins would have thought of doing that. I now understand that not everything is as it seems, and I apologize about what I have put you through in the past. I promise to treat you equally from now on." Sev seemed to not know what else to say.

"Its okay. I understand. I was actually supposed to go into Slytherin. I suppose that is why I thought of doing what I did. What is today?"

"It's July 3rd. You have actually been out for awhile. We rescued you a month ago. I was going to tell you that, but I didn't get the chance." I said as I pulled him closer to me. I wanted to talk to him alone, but didn't know how to go about it.

"Severus, I need your help with something. Will you help me?" Mother asked with a knowing look in her eyes. I mouthed 'thank you' to her, and waited for them to leave.

Harrys pov  
I was really happy. I wanted Draco, and now I have him. He was warm, and I loved the feeling of him holding me. "Harry, I want to show you something." As he said this, he stood up and unbuttoned his shirt. There was a beautiful pair of emerald green wings that came out of his back. I was mesmerized with them. I reached out to touch them, and they were so soft. Draco laughed and moved closer to Harry, "That tickles." He smiled and kissed me gently.

"I'm tired. Can we go to bed? Please?" He smiled and nodded. He was ecstatic that Harry wanted him to go to bed with him. We climbed into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep. It was the happiest day of their lives, though neither of them would admit it just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these are really short. I tried but after awhile I just got tired of it. If I feel like it I will do updates with it.


	5. Harry's Birthday

  
 Draco was laying in bed waiting for Harry to wake up.  It was July 30th, and Draco couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so that he could throw Harry's surprise birthday party and give him a gift.  Harry had healed really fast, but was still needing to take nutrient potions.  Draco was wanting to kill the Dursleys every time he though about them hurting his Harry.  As he was thinking this, Harry started moving and mumbling.  "Good morning, Sunshine," he said as Harry opened his eyes.  Harry gave him a sleepy smile and cuddled deeper into Draco's side.

 

 "Mornin'," Harry mumbled into his side.  He looked so adorable at that moment, and I couldn't believe that he actually wanted me.  I was horrible to him for years, yet he still wanted me.  "I'm hungry," he said.  I just had to give him a small kiss on his lips and called for Misty.  He told Misty to get them some breakfast and one of Harry's potions.  Misty popped away and was back a second later with everything he asked for.  Draco gave Harry his potion first, which Harry glared at.

 "Come on, it's not that bad."  Harry pouted at him but took it anyway.  As soon as he took it, he grabbed his pumpkin juice and drank it.

 "That's better," he said with a grin.  When we were almost finished eating, my father walked in.  "Father!  Your back!" Draco said as he got up and hugged his father.  Harry was trying his best to become invisible as if Lucius would hurt him.  "Father, this is my mate, Harry.  Harry, this is my father, Lucius.  He won't hurt you, he doesn't believe in the Dark Lords ideologies."

 "Hello, Harry.  I would be proud to have you in my family.  I am glad that you were chosen to be my sons mate.  You will make a good inclusion to our family."  Lucius said softly so as not to scare him.  He was warned earlier about what had happened to the boy.  He didn't know how Draco had controlled himself and not go and kill them already.  Then he looked at Harry and understood, Harry needed him at the moment, and even the maddest of Veela would never leave their mate in a time of need.

 "Hello, Sir.  I heard you was on a mission for a long time.  Are you okay?"  Harry looked so concerned for his fathers well being that he just had to kiss him again.

 "I am fine, young Harry.  I was more worried for you than I was for myself.  I hate to bring this up the day before your birthday, but do you wish to press charges against your family?  If not, we will make sure that you never have to go back there.  We could leave you with the Weasleys or something."

 Both Draco and Harry winced at that.  Draco guessed that he didn't know what the Weasleys had done.  "I don't think that that is a good idea, Father."  Draco looked into his fathers eyes and pushed the memory towards the front of his head.  Lucius looked like he was ready to explode.  What did that poor boy do to deserve all of this.  He was innocent and magically strong.  Heck, he was physically and mentally strong, too. 

 "I am so sorry, Harry.  I can get the fundings back from them and press charges against Dumbledore, also if you want."  Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.  He was so happy that he could get retribution for what had happened, but didn't want to because the Dursleys were the only family he had left.

 "I want to press charges, Sir, but the Dursleys are the only family I have left, and Fred and George actually like me.  I don't know what to do."  Draco hugged him as he seemed to slump down in defeat. 

 "Harry, we are your family now.  Narcissa, Draco, and I are your family.  Even Severus is now.  I will make sure that Fred and George are not hurt by what their family did.  I will also make sure that Granger pays up everything that was taken, also.  Nothing bad will happen to the people that you don't want it to happen to."  Harry was so touched by the truthfulness in his tone that he hugged him.  Lucius didn't know what to do except hug him back.

 "Thank you, Sir.  This is one of the nicest things that anyone has ever done for me.  Press the charges, please.  I am so happy that I am Draco's mate, now.  I now have people to love me.  Thank you."  As Harry said that he pulled back and was in Draco's arms as soon as he let go.

 He said, "We will always love you, Harry.  Always."  He gave Harry another kiss and asked, "So, who do you want at your birthday party, Harry?"

 "You don't have to throw me a party, Draco.  You have done so much for me already."  Harry gave him another kiss.  Lucius looked at the sweet display and knew that Harry was the perfect match for him.  He didn't want much, which would make Draco want to give him everything. 

 "Harry, you deserve that and so much more.  So, who do you want at your party?"  Draco said this softly, but with enough force that Harry couldn't argue with him.

 "Fred and George, obviously, Luna, Neville, and maybe somebody of your choosing?" he said this like he was asking a question.  "I don't want you to be surrounded by people that you don't like."

 "It will be okay. I don't care if I am surrounded by Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw.  But since I know that you will insist, how about Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson.  And before you ask, they don't hate you.  They don't belive in what the Dark Lord is for any more than I do.  They just have to act like that in public so they don't get caught."  Draco put his hand at the small of Harrys back to comfort him.  "I would never let anybody who would hurt you near you.  You are my mate now, and I am going to protect you with my life."  After Draco said that he leaned down and snogged Harry.

 "Not that I am disappointed that you two are getting along but we should be getting things ready for the party.  We have already left it late enough as it is.  You two need to get ready.  I'm sure Harry wants to be able to go somewhere else other than the bathroom.  He has been in this room for over a month without leaving."

 Harry seemed to perk up at this.  He said, "Not that I don't love spending time with you, but I really want to go outside.  I'm not used to not going outside everyday.  Can we please go?"

 "Anything you want, Harry.  I will give you anything that you want, anytime you want it.  And if it is as simple as you wanting to go outside, then by god you will be able to go outside.  What do you want to wear?  It's pretty warm outside today."

 "Something light I guess.  You know more about clothes than I do, so how about you choose.  I'm sure you will pick something that I will like."  Lucius left as Harry was saying this, and he was smirking at the twos reactions towards each other. 

 "This will work then.  It is light and works well with your complexion.  Plus I want to see how you look in my shirt." Draco said with a grin.  Harry put on the shirt and pants that Draco pulled out for him and smiled.  He thought he would always wear Dracos clothes.  They were so soft and comfortable that he didn't want to take them off.  "They look perfect on you." Draco said and pulled him in for a kiss.  Harry was dressed in a dark green t-shirt and a pair of dark blue, almost black, pair of jeans.  Draco was wearing a bright blue shirt with dark jeans.

 "You look really good, Draco.  Are you ready?  I can't wait to get some fresh air in me."  Draco nodded and took Harrys hand.  He lead Harry out onto the balcony where Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa were.

 "Mother, Father, Sev." Draco nodded to each of them in greeting.  He lead Harry over to an empty seat, sat down, and pulled Harry on top of him in a possessive way.  He whispered in Harry's ear, "Now that I have you, I'm never letting you go.

 Harry blushed and said, "Hello Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Professor.  How are you doing today?"  He still had a small blush grazing his face when Narcissa answered.

 "We are just fine today, Harry.  And please, call me Narcissa and my husband Lucius.  We want you to be as comfortable as possible while you stay here."  Harry looked at Lucius while she said this and he gave a conforming nod.

 "I would like to apologize for the way that I treated you, Mr. Potter.  I was blinded by the hatred I felt for your father and took it out on you.  I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I hope that you will one day.  I will make it up to you.  I know you hear plenty of stories about you father, but I could tell you some about your mother.  If you remember we used to be best friends.  And when you are ready, I hope that you will call me Sev like Draco does."

 Harry didn't say anything for a few moments, but then he jumped forwards and hugged Severus tightly.  "Thank you, Sev.  I forgive you.  I know that you hated my father, you reminded me of it everyday.  I can't say that you were blameless in everything, but neither was my dad.  I forgive you."  Harry let go then and got back in Draco's lap.  Everyone was in shock with what happened, especially Severus.  He never thought in a million years that Harry would ever forgive him.  "I know you may be surprised that I forgave you that quickly, but you did apologize for your mistake.  I know how hard it is to admit when wrong, and not only did you do that, you are being nice.  Thank you.  And I will take you up on you offer of hearing stories about my mother."

 There was a few minutes of peaceful silence when Lucius broke it.  "Okay then, let's talk about your birthday party, Harry.  What kind of cake would you like to have?"

 Harry looked sheepish and said, "I've never had cake, Lucius.  I was never allowed at the Dursleys and never found the time to at Hogwarts.  I never ate very much because I didn't want to get used to eating then go back to not eating.  I just got used to it. But I do like treacle tart."  Harry said all of this like he was embarrassed of it.  Draco tightened his grip on him.

 "Harry, you don't have to do that anymore.  We will make you a multi-flavored cake that with every bite you take, the flavor will change.  How does that sound?"  Draco tried his best to keep his voice calm.  He gave his father a look that said we'll talk later.  Harry leaned back against Draco's chest and nodded.

 They spent the rest of the day talking and sending invites for Harry's party.  When it neared 10 o'clock, Harry and Draco excused themselves to go to bed.  Harry fell asleep thinking that was the best day of his life.  He wondered if tomorrow would be any better.

 Harry woke up to a cold bed the next morning.  It was an odd feeling for him as he hadn't waken up in bed alone for a month at the least.  Before he could come to any conclusions Draco walked out of the bathroom.  He had a towel draped around his waist and his hair was wet.  It was hard for Harry not to stare at him, but he forced himself to look at his eyes.  Draco smirked.  "Sorry. I thought I would be out before you woke up.  Happy birthday, Love."  He leaned down and kissed Harry lightly.  "You are now 16."  He added another kiss to this statement.  "Get ready and we will go down to breakfast."

 Harry took his shower and dressed in what Draco picked out for him.  A medium green button-down shirt and dark pants.  He looked at Draco when he was done and his mouth went dry.  Draco was wearing a light gray shirt that stretched over his chest in an appealing way, and was wearing medium gray jeans.  "You look amazing, Harry.  Are you ready to go down?"  He nodded yes and they went down to breakfast hand in hand.

 Draco pulled a seat out for Harry to sit in this time and took the one next to him.  Narcissa and Lucius were already there talking in low murmurs.  Narcissa looked up at them when they sat down and said, "Happy birthday, Harry.  I hope you get everything that you want today.  How are you?"

 Harry smiled at the warmth in her voice and replied, "I'm doing good, Narcissa.  And I have already gotten more than I had expected today.  You kept your word and I get a birthday party.  Plus I am Dracos mate.  I couldn't ask for more."  Draco kissed his forehead with a fond smile on his face.  "How are you today?"

 "I am doing good, Harry.  Everyone should be here later, and we will take the party into the parlor.  There we will open your presents and have some food and cake.  Once everyone leaves and everything is cleaned up, you can go to bed if you are tired."

 Harrys eyes lit up when she said presents.  They knew that he had never gotten very many over the years, and they intended to change that starting now.  They went out while Harry was still recovering and bought anything and everything they thought he might like.  They wanted to try and make up for all of his wrong doings.

 "Oh, Harry, we told all of your guests what had happened over the summer.  I don't think that they would bring it up though.  And Severus should be here, if he gets the chance.  I hope you don't mind."  Harry shook his head no to show that he in fact, didn't mind.

 As they finished their breakfast, Misty popped into the dining room.  "Misty was told to tell Mistress and Master when guest arrived.  They are waiting in the parlor for young Masters."  They nodded and the house elf apparated away with another loud pop.

 "Well, shall we be going then?"  They all got up and headed to the parlor.  When they got there, Luna launched herself into Harry's arms.  "Happy birthday, Harry!!!  How are you doing?  Are you alright?  Do I need to hurt somebody?"

 Harry laughed.  "No Luna.  You don't have to do anything.  I hope you have fun."  Harry then greeted the rest of his guests while Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius got everything set up.  "  He turned to the next person who turned out to be Neville.  "Neville.  I didn't think you would actually come.  Thank you."

 "Why wouldn't I come, Harry?  This is you after all.  You are my friend."  Harry was so happy to hear that.  He looked around to see who else showed up.  He seen Theodore, Pansy, and Blaise over in a corner.  Once he caught their eyes, he gave them a nod to show that he noticed them.

 Harry was wondering where Fred and George were when he heard a loud bang.  He looked around and was enveloped in two indentical hugs.  "Fred!  George!  I thought you guys didn't make it!"

 "As if we would miss it.  You are one-" Fred started to say before he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

 "Mind getting your paws off of my mate, Weasley.  I'd hate for you to have to leave."  Draco said with a too innocent tone.  Fred and George seemed to get the warning and let go.  As soon as they did, Draco took Harry into his arms and said, quite loudly, "Happ birthday, Love.  We finished setting up in the parlor, so we can go in there now.  I hope you like everything."  Draco said in a quiet voice as if to say sorry for interrupting.

 Harry whispered knowingly, "It's okay," then said louder and in a more excited tone, "Let's go open presents!"  With that, Harry ran off to the parlor.  He looked around in admiration and astonishment at the room.  "Wow!! This is more than I could have ever hoped for."  The room was decorated in red and green.  You would think that the colors wouldn't go good together, but these did.  There was mounds of food piled on the table and what seemed like hundreds of presents on another.  It was so bright and open that Harry couldn't say anything for awhile.  When he finally did speak, he had tears in his eyes.  He looked at Draco, "This is way too much, Draco.  You didn't have to go through all of this trouble for me.  I'm not worth it."

 Harry was looking down as he said this.  He was so used to being talked down to that he believed that he wasn't worth it.  Draco looked livid.  He grabbed Harry's chin softly, "Harry, you are worth this and so much more.  I want to track down everyone that was mean to you and make them pay.  You didn't deserve what happened to you.  Believe me."  Harry didn't look that convinced so Draco leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.  After that, Harry looked so much happier.

 "Can I open my presents while you guys eat.  I'm so excited that I can't wait."  When they nodded, Harry started opening his presents.  Every so often Harry would ooh or ahh at something that he had gotten.  After awhile everyone finished eating and watched Harry open his presents with the huge smile that was gracing his face earlier.  It was mostly clothes and little trinkets that they thought he might like.  Finally he made it down to ten presents left.  Two from Draco, one from Neville, two from Luna, one from Fred and George, one from Blaise, one from Theo, one from Pansy, and a last one from Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

 Harry looked up at the Slytherins and thanked them.  They looked confused as to why he was thanking them until they saw the look on Dracos face.  He looked really mad.  Thats when they understood that it had to do with Harry's family.  They welcomed him and he started opening the presents.  Fred and George gave him one of their special chocolate frog cards.  They had got it when they were younger from their favorite aunt.  Harry knew how special it was to them and gave them a big hug.  Everyone else looked confused.  Neville gave him a rare book that Salazar Slytherin had written when he was still alive.  Luna had given him a framed picture of all of them together when Draco had given him a small kiss.  He looked at her, amazed, when she said, "I figured you might like it.  The other one does the same.  If you want to make it a picture that you will like, all you have to do is focus on something that you want to remember for the rest of your life."  Harry thought about this for a second before he hugged Draco.  It was a sweet and tender hug.  When he let go he opened up the other picture frame.  It was of that moment.  Harry hugged the picture to his chest and thanked Luna with a watery smile.

 Harry then opened Blaise's present.  It was a beautiful scarf that was a mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin.  It had both emblems on it and was intricately designed to suit the wearer. It was absolutely beautiful.  He put it over his shoulders and moved on to Pansy's present.  She had given him a shirt that was really soft and looked expensive.  It was a green that had matched his eyes perfectly.  He put it next to him and opened up Theo's.  It was the same thing as Pansy's except that it was silver and matched Dracos eyes.  He thanked them again for getting him something. They nodded in acknowledgement and he went on to open Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's present.  It was an old picture of Draco.  He was at the Triwizards Tournament and looked grateful when he seen Harry come out of the water.  "He may not have knew that he liked you, but we did.  We had somebody watch to see if we could get something like this for when you got together."  Mrs. Malfoy explained.  "We have more if you want them."  Harry nodded and went to open Draco's presents.

 He opened the first one and noticed that it looked like a snitch.  Before he could touch it, Draco grabbed it and turned it over.  It said,

 

  
_I will love you like you deserve.  Forever and always._  
_~Draco_

 

 After Harry read it Draco wrapped it around his wrist.  It automatically closed around it.  "I know it may take you awhile to believe it, but you are the most important thing in my life.  I will never let anyone hurt you again."  Harry was so touched that he jumped up and kissed Draco again.  He hugged Draco for a long time before Draco said, "Okay, now.  You have one more present to open from me."  Harry reluctantly let him go and grabbed the next present.  When he opened it, he noticed that there was three things in it.  A necklace, a bracelet, and a ring.  Harry picked up the ring first.  "That is my Slytherin ring.  I got it when I was sorted into Slytherin.   I wanted to know if you would wear it.  I want everyone to know that you are mine."  Harry put it on and wanted nothing more than to be in Dracos arms.  He forced himself to look at the bracelet next.

 "What is this?"  Harry asked after he got a good look at it.  It was a crest with a big red phoenix in the middle of it.  The background was split down the middle with blue and green.  It was a beautiful peice, but Harry couldn't figure out what it was.

 "It is the Potter family crest.  I thought that you might like it because you don't really know your family history.  I thought that I might help you out some by starting with your family crest."  Harry put the bracelet on and looked at the necklace.  He pulled it out of the box and looked at Draco.  "That is the Malfoy family crest.  I want you to know that I am serious about you.  If you decide to wear it, then know that you will be mine.  Forever.  It shows everyone that you are now with a Malfoy, and that nobody else can have you.  I know what I want you to do with it, but what do you want to do with it?"  Harry looked at Draco, then back at the necklace.  He knew then what he wanted to do.  He took the necklace, looked at Draco, and then asked him something that Draco had never expected.

 "If I put this on, does that mean that you will be mine forever?  And vice versa?"  Draco nodded.  "Okay.  I just have one more question.  Will you ever cheat on me?  I don't think I could take it if you did."  Harry looked at the ground as he said this.  It broke Draco's heart to see him this way.  He lifted Harry's chin up and said, "I only have eyes for you.  I will never cheat on you.  Might as well call me a Hufflepuff with how loyal I will be to you."  With that said, Draco kissed him.  Harry knew then that he wanted to be Draco's.  He lifted the necklace and silently asked Draco to help him put it on.  Draco looked really happy and carefully put it on Harry.  When he got the clasp on, he kissed Harry's neck.

 Just as they were about to move on, Severus came in looking flustered.  "Sorry I'm late, but I couldn't seem to find my present for Harry.  I didn't want to come without it."  He said all of this in one breath.  He gave Harry his present before anybody could say anything.  Harry opened it up and jumped up.  He ran to Severus and said, "Thank you, Sev.  This means a lot to me.  But don't think that you are getting out of telling me those stories that you promised me."  Severus looked relieved that Harry liked it.  He had given Harry a picture of him and Lily.  They were out by the lake looking like they had no care in the world.  Lily was laughing and Severus just looked grumpy.  Harry already had a photo alblum of his family, but this was more personal.  It was perfect.  Just as Harry was getting ready to thank him again, his stomach grumbled.

 Harry looked around the room and laughed.  "Guess I was so excited to open my presents and forgot that I haven't ate yet.  What is there to eat?"

 "Well there is cake, which we decided to wait on you for, and all of your favorite foods and deserts.  This is all for you after all."  Narcissa led him over to the table and helped him gather his food onto a plate.  After he ate that, they cut the cake and everyone grabbed a piece.  Draco decided that he wanted to feed Harry his first piece of cake and said so.  He gently took Harry's fork out of his hand and gathered up a piece of cake.  He then fed Harry.

 Harrys' eyes widened comically and  he exclaimed,  "That is the best thing I have ever tasted!  Besides bacon, of course."  Everyone dies laughing after that, and it fell into a comfortable silence.  After awhile, Harry started yawning, and they decided that it was time to leave.  While they were leaving, they bid Harry farewell and hoped he had a good night. 

 Harry was too tired to stand up, so Draco picked him up and carried them to their room.  Draco deposited Harry into their bed, tucked him in, and got in with him.  Right before Harry fell asleep, curled up against Draco with his head resting under his chin on his chest, Draco kissed the top of his head and whispered, "I love you."  Harry snuggled deeper into Draco's side and feel asleep with a small smile on his face.


	6. Retribtion

 It has been two days since Harry's birthday.  He was still amazed that he had gotten presents that he didn't hear Lucius enter the room.

  
 "Harry, I'm glad that you are up.  I need to discuss with you what you want to do about the Weasleys', the Dursleys', and Miss Granger.  I don't think that her parents are involved and I would hate to get them involved, too.  Finish what you are doing and meet Severus, Draco, and me in the parlor.  We can decide what we are going to do then."  Harry nodded and Lucius left.  Lucius wouldn't have done this so close after Harry's birthday, but Draco had had a talk with him yesterday.

  
Flashback

  
 Lucius was in his study going over some legal documents for the Ministry when Draco walked in.  He put the papers down to address his son, who looked serious.

  
 "Ah, Draco.  To whom do I owe the pleasure?"  Draco let a small smirk out at this as his father rarely ever joked with him.  Then, all of a sudden, he got serious again.

  
 "Harry.  He is asleep right now, so I thought that this would be the best time to talk.  I placed a charm on him to alert me if starts to wake up without me there.  I want to talk about what is going to happen to the Dursleys', Grangers', and Weasleys'.  I want them to pay for what they did to Harry."  Draco slumped down in a chair when he said that last part.  "He didn't deserve any of what happened to him, and I didn't make it any better over the years, did I?"  It was a rhetorical question as Draco knew exactly how bad he had been.

  
 "We will take repercussions soon, Draco.  We need to talk to Harry about this, too.  It is him that is going to file the complaints.  It will be his decision on if he presses charges or not."  Draco looked down at this, but then his head snapped up.

  
 "Then we will talk about it with him tomorrow.  I don't want to hear any arguing.  You know as well as I do that the longer we wait the smaller of a chance of retribution."  Lucius nodded his consent because he knew that his son was right.  Draco went back to his room to be with Harry while Lucius stayed up the rest of the night to gather all of the paperwork that may be needed for tomorrow.

  
End Flashback

  
 Lucius went to the parlor to wait with Draco and Severus.  Ten minutes later Harry came walking through the door.  He went to go to a seat past Draco, but Draco pulled him to sit down in his lap.  He knew that this would be really emotional for Harry, and wanted to do what he could.  Harry figured that out and gave Draco a relieved smile.

  
 "Well, Harry, I think you know what this is about.  Late last night I went to the Grangers' house and found out that neither of Miss Grangers' parents had known what she had done.  Take that into consideration before you make your final decision."  Severus said this with a knowing voice.  If he was right, all Harry would really want from Granger and Weasley would be some detentions, probably.  They already had the money and probably spent it, and he was way too kind for his own good.  The real retribution would be with the Dursleys' and Dumbledore.

  
 "I know, Sev.  I think I already know what I want from them.  I just want Hermione to not be able to be allowed in the library or any other kind of books besides her school texts.  That should be punishment enough for her.  For Ron and his family, well, I guess just ban him from Quidditch or something.  That would definitely hurt him.  The rest of his family... I guess just let the Daily Prophet catch wind of this.  That would get Dumbledore, too, and I would be able to tell them that Fred and George are good.  I also want full payback for all of the money that Dumbledore gave away and for him to be sacked.  You can decide with the Dursleys' because I don't have anything in mind that would hurt them enough."  Harry said this all in one breath as if he wouldn't have been able to say it all any other way.

  
 They all looked at him surprised and then Lucius said, "That can be arranged, Harry.  How Slytherin of you to use their weaknesses against them." 

  
 "Well I was supposed to be in Slytherin, but I had a bad impression of them at the time.  Now look at me.  I'm surrounded by Slytherins."  They all had a good laugh at that.  Then somebody brought up a question that no one had thought about before.  It was Harry.

  
 "Don't I need a guardian until I graduate Hogwarts?  Who will I stay with?"  They each looked around the room until,, "I can adopt you, Harry, if you don't mind.  I had actually thought about adopting you the other day."  Harry eagerly nodded his head in acceptance.  He had a family.

  
 "Ok then, just sign your name on this parchment and we will get the Dursleys' signature tomorrow when we file this.  There you go Harry, right there.  Now, just sign these other papers and we will be done here."  Harry signed the rest of the papers and felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. 

  
 Draco hugged him closer and whispered in his ear, "Do you want me to take you to look around at the grounds?  It is a very beautiful day outside today."  Harry accepted and they walked around together for a few hours.  
 Meanwhile at the Ministry there were many things going on at once.  They had gotten all of the legal documents that Harry had signed and were getting ready to mail out the proper documents.  The Daily Prophet was having a field show with what was given to them, and they all knew that Albus Dumbledore was going to be sacked because of what happened.  
___________  
The next day  
___________  
 Hermione Granger received an owl that wasn't the Hogwarts letter she had been expecting.  Instead it was the latest issue of the Daily Prophet and the letter that told her that she wasn't allowed any extra reading, and that if she was caught with something, beside that days news or her textbooks, then there would be serious consequences.  She opened the paper and read the article.  She was so shocked and mortified at what it read.  She didn't even remember what was being talked about in it.  She knew she had to get down to the bottom of this before she lost her best friend.  
____________  
 Ron was furious that he wouldn't be able to attend any Quidditch games.  He was furious that Harry's fame was getting him something that he wanted again.  He really should have gotten a par raise because he knew that it would be hard for his family to find any work even more than it was now.  But for now he would follow his orders.  
____________  
 Mr. and Mrs. Weasley felt ashamed at what they did, as did the rest of the family.  It was sad that a child that had been through so much had such a big heart and only did this.  They knew that they needed to make it up to him, but they didn't know how to yet.  They would find out though.  
____________  
 Dumbledore figured that this would have happened, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon, and not for this reason.  He thought that he had been so careful in his planning.  He knew that what he did was wrong, but he thought that if it didn't happen then Harry would go to the wrong sort.  He decided then and there that he would do whatever it took to make it up to Harry, and he would start by paying him back what he had took.  
____________  
 Vernon was angry that he had been taken to court over such a mundane reason.  He signed those stupid adoption papers and was promised a little less of a harsh sentence.  It turned out that that didn't matter.  He and Petunia would be serving a life sentence for child abuse and Dudley was going to be sent to an orphanage since no one else would take him.  Vernon hoped that Marge would come through for him and take Dudley in.  One could only hope.  
_____________  
 Harry had never been happier.  He now had a dad and a loving mate and family.  He never thought that he could have anymore until they told him that everything he had wanted happened.  Now Minerva McGonagall was Headmistress and Sev was deputy Head.  He was happy with how things were turning up in his life.


	7. Hogwarts Express

 It was now September 1st and Harry couldn't have been any more nervous than he was feeing now.  He was worried about what would happen between him and all of the people involved with last months edition.  He was starting to sweat when until he felt Draco stand next to him.  He locked his hand with Draco's then started to load up his things on the train.  Last night, Draco had slept with his wings around Harry because it was the only thing that would calm him.  As soon as Harry went to sleep so did Draco because he knew that it would be the last time he could sleep next to Harry for a long time if things didn't go as planned.

  
 Harry and Draco said their goodbyes and boarded the train.  They found an empty compartment very easily as they were one of the first people on.  It was another twenty minutes before the train started moving, and they were just sitting there, cuddled together for as long as they could.  They weren't interrupted for another ten minutes when the compartment door banged open.  It was Blaise, Pansy, and Theo.

  
 "Oh, hey guys.  Sorry we didn't find you, but we wanted some time alone before we might not have it anymore."  They knew everything that happened and understood to some degree that it wasn't them just ignoring them.

  
 "It's okay, Draco.  We know you didn't mean anything by it.  You just wanted some time with Harry before we come into the picture.  So we gave you about fifteen minutes.  I hope that it was enough because I'm not leaving."  With that they sat on the opposite side of Harry and Draco.  It was a weird feeling for Harry to not have any of his friends around, but he liked Draco's friends.  They were nice enough to him.

  
 "Well we aren't going to move from our position or stop being cute and fluffy so just know that you've been warned."  To show that he was being honest, Draco kissed Harry softly on the mouth and slowly deepened the kiss.  Harry loved how it felt to be kissed by Draco.  He had compared it to his kiss with Cho many times before and noticed how he liked Draco's kisses much much more.  After another few seconds they broke apart and leaned their foreheads against each others.  They really hoped that their plan worked.

  
 "Okay, okay, we get the point.  Now can you please stop making doe eyes at each other.  How about we just talk abou-"  Blaise was interrupted when the door opened again, but this time with Hermione.

  
 "What do you want, Granger?  Come to take more of Harrys time and money?  Destroy some more of his trust with your lies?"  Pansy spit at her with as much venom as possible.  Harry didn't know that Draco had such loyal friends until then when they all nodded their head at what Pansy said.

  
 "No.  I don't even remember that ever happening.  I just wanted Harry to know that I never did any of that.  I never received any money or anything.  Ask Dumbledore if you don't believe me!  I just don't remember any of it happening!"  With that Hermione fell down sobbing.  That got them all thinking that either she is telling the truth, or she is a really good actor.

  
 "Okay, Granger, we will ask Sev to see if you are telling the truth when we get to Hogwarts.  We will know soon if you are telling the truth or not."  She nodded her head and turned to go.  
 "I'm happy for you, Harry.  You seem really happy and I hope that he does you well and treats you right.  If he doesn't then you know where to find me."  With that being said, she left.  There was silence for a few minutes in which Draco pulled Harry closer to him.

  
 "Well, that wa-" Blaise started to say something again before being interrupted by Neville coming in to their compartment with Luna.  They took a seat where they could find one.  Luna next to Harry and Neville next to Blaise.  He looked at Blaise and blushed when he winked.  Blaise smirked and threw his arm around Nevilles shoulders.

  
 "Well, now that it seems that everyone is here, let us hope for no more interruptions or just make Blaise not talk for the rest of the trip.  After all, it's every time that Blaise talks that somebody  barges in."  Everyone laughed at this.  Even Theo, the quietest of them all, laughed.  But Harry noticed who Theo was looking at and nudged Draco in the side.  Draco looked up to see what Harry was nudging him for when he seen who both Theo and Blaise was looking at.  Theo was looking at Luna and Blaise was looking at Neville.  Harry and Draco knew that they was going to try and get them together no matter what it took.

  
 So when Harry said, "So Draco and I are going to go out on the first Hogsmeade weekend.  Do you guys want to join?"  Draco instantly knew what he was trying to do.

  
 "Yeah, Blaise, you and Neville could go together and Theo you could go with Luna.  I'm sure Pansy could find someone to go with if she wants to go too."  Draco gave Pansy a look when he said that and turned to look at Theo and Blaise.  Her eyes widened in understanding and she nodded.

  
 "I could probably see if Dean would want to go.  We were talking before break so I think that he will say yes.  What do you guys think?"  She asked everyone else.  They each looked at their possible dates shyly before they nodded.  "Great!" Pansy exclaimed.  "See you guys in a little bit, then.  Gotta go catch a lion."  They laughed and she headed on out.

  
 It got quiet again before Luna said, "You just made that up so that you could get us together, didn't you, Harry?  You noticed us looking at each other and decided to play matchmaker."  

  
 Harry looked sheepish before he said, "At least I planned a date with Draco.  And it would have taken you guys forever to make a move on each other.  You should be thanking me.  Now you guys won't be out third wheel."  He said this with such a straight face that they all died laughing.  Draco leaned over and kissed Harry one more time before they decided to get into their school robes since they were close to school.  In about another ten minutes, the train came to a stop.  They were getting closer to the carriages and decided to split up since they all wouldn't fit into one.  Harry and Draco got into a carriage with Theo and Luna, while the others got into the next one.  Harry greeted the Thestrals and climbed in.  As soon as he sat down he was pulled to Draco's side.  Harry felt content there and hoped that the year would stay like it was now.  He should of knew better than that.


	8. The Sorting

  
 Hogwarts was bright as Harry and Draco walked into the Entrance Hall.  They were waiting for Sev, who had just adopted Harry, and Headmistress McGonagall.  Draco had come up with a plan that would help Harry and him stay together because a veela can't spend the night away from his mate.  It is pure torture if they do.  He came up with Harry either getting resorted or having to share a room.  He figured that they would let him be resorted because then they couldn't do anything sexual, so they was getting ready to talk about what they were going to do with McGonagall.

  
 "What did you want to talk to me about?"  McGonagall asked as soon as she got there.  "I have a sorting to attend to."  She put her hands on her hip and looked at them all disapprovingly.

  
 "Do you remember how I told you about young Harry and Draco getting together over the summer, and how the Dursleys' have mistreated Harry?"  McGonagall nodded wondering why he was asking this.  "Well what I didn't tell you was that Draco is a Veela and Harry is his mate."  McGonagall was getting ready to speak when Severus raised his hand to stop her.  "It's true.  You can tell just by looking at them.  As you may not know, though, is that a Veela and his mate can't be apart for very long, meaning about two to three hours, so we need to figure out sleeping arrangements.  We have come up with two options:  a resorting or sharing an abandoned room.  We believe that since Harry was supposed to be in Slytherin in the first place, he has a chance that that is where he will be sorted.  You have the final decision, though."  Sev went quiet after that, letting the Headmistress think.

  
 "Okay, I don't want to chance you not being in Slytherin, Harry, so I will have the House Elves find a room on the fourth floor and make sure it has proper accommodations.  The only thing I have to say is that there better not be any sexual activity.  I don't mean kissing, but actual sex.  This is the only rule I have about this, and the only way you can have the room.  Do you agree to this condition?"  Both of the blushing boys nodded and were herded off into the Great Hall.  They were shocked that McGonagall let them have the room, but they were happy that they didn't have to share the room with anyone else.  The sorting went on as usual and Draco and Harry couldn't quit looking at each other.  They have never been this far apart for this long before, and they were starting to wonder how they would deal with their classes like this.

  
 "Well, as you all may know, I am now your Headmistress, but I will still be teaching transfiguration until it gets too hard.  You may or may not have read why the Headmaster had to leave his post, but I ask you guys to leave those involved alone about the questions.  Now I am required by every rule I can find to inform you that we have a Veela in the school.  Draco Malfoy came into his Veela Inheritance over the summer, and his mate is Harry Potter."  With that said, whispers broke around the Great Hall.  "Silence!  I also don't want you to bother the two of them unless they allow you to ask questions.  You may even have a lesson about Veelas for you sixth years, so I suggest that you be nice to Draco.  That is all I have to say for now, so Prefects may lead your houses to their common rooms.  Schedules will be handed out at breakfast tomorrow."

  
 Harry and Draco got some dark looks and congratulations as everyone left.  They stayed behind because they still needed to be escorted to their new rooms.  They waited until Dobby came to them and said, "Young Masters need to follow Dobby to your new rooms.  I left everything blank for Master Harry to decorate how he wants."  He gave Harry a quick hug which Harry returned.  "Thank you, Dobby.  This is my mate, as you may know him."  Dobby turned his wide eyes to Draco and gave him a hug, too.

  
 "Dobby, sir, was sad that he had to leave young Master Draco behind.  He was always so nice to me."  Draco gave Dobby a smile.  Harry knew that the Malfoys' have never meant to do what they had, but had to do it.  They had a reputation to uphold after all.  They knew that Dobby wanted to be freed, but wasn't sure how to do that without gaining suspicion until they came across the diary.

  
 Dobby lead them to the third floor and down a few hallways.  They finally stopped in front of a portrait of all of the founders together.  "Well, if it isn't the unlikely couple," sneered Salazar.

  
 "Be good, Salazar.  They look really cute together."  Helga admonished him slightly.  She smiled at them and asked, "What would you like the password to be?  It can be anything you want, and if you want to change it just tell us the new password."  Harry and Draco discussed what they wanted it to be until they whispered, because Dobby was still there, 'lion and snake pit.'  "Very good.  You can go on in and settle down."  They nodded their thanks and walked in to their new quarters.

  
 They walked in and like Dobby said, it was completely blank.  Dobby told them that they could have whatever they wanted in there, but to take a look first to see where they wanted it.  So Harry and Draco walked around the room, which was pretty big, and down the short hallway.  There was two doors down there.  One door lead to a decent sized room, big enough to put eight king sized beds in without touching, and the over looked to be a bathroom that was big enough for a small pool, a big bath, shower, toilet, and sink.  They discussed what colors they wanted and what to put in the rooms.  When they made their decisions, they asked Dobby to come over there.

  
 "We would like the bedroom to be green with a gold trim, the bathroom to be black and white, and the bigger room to be royal blue with silver trim."  Draco pointed to each room as he said the colors.  Dobby snapped his fingers and changed the colors.  The bedroom was emerald green with gold designs around the top and bottom of each wall.  The bathroom was black with a design of white leaves adorning the wall.  The big room, which had been dubbed as the common room, was a beautiful royal blue and a silver trim around every corner of the room.  Harrys' breath was taken away.  Draco decided to start with the bedrooms decorations first and said, "We would like a bed in the middle of the room, one fit for a king, two black wardrobes, a gold couch along the corner over there with a small table in front of it.  We will also need some separate chairs next to the couch.  Once we see the end result we may add some things."  Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers.  Dracos breath was taken away at what was in there.  A beautiful bed was in the middle of the room and had a side table with it.  The couch was in a "L" shape against the corner of the wall with some chairs at the opposite of it and a black table in the middle.  The wardrobes were big and at both sides of the room.  One had a big "D" while the other had a big "H."  Suddenly Draco thought of something.  "Can you also add a shelf in here with empty photo albums, a camera, and some film for the camera?"  Dobby nodded and added those items.

  
 Harry looked at Draco questioningly.  "I'll tell you later.  Let's go to the bathroom.  We want all of the necessary bathroom items and a pool and hot tub.  Make all of them white please."  After that was done they headed into the common room. "Can you put a kitchenette into that corner, a two sided desk over there, a big couch and chairs, a table next to them and a table to eat at near the kitchenette.  We will need supplies for the kitchenette, also.  And a music player."  Once everything was finished and Dobby left, Draco pulled Harry into a kiss.  He held Harry close to him and put his chin on Harry's head. 

  
 "So why did you want the camera for?  And the photo albums?"  Harry asked and instead of Draco answering, he pulled Harry to their new room.  He took the camera and pulled Harry over to the wall.  He set up the camera on a timer and promptly kissed Harry as the flash went off.  He got the copy printed off, a movable copy, and put it in the closest album.  
 "It's for our new lives together.  I wanted you to have something to look at if I'm not with you.  I want you to know that I am serious about us.  I just want to have memories with you.  I want to be able to show our kids how we were at their age.  I just want you.  I want you to know how much I love you."  Draco said with earnest eyes.  It took all Harry had to not break down crying.  He was so happy.  He pulled Draco to him and gave him another kiss.  "Thank you.  If I had any doubt before about you, that is completely gone now.  You are the best Draco, and I think I will love you forever and longer."  They spent the rest of the day getting settled in and fell asleep in each others arms.  Neither could be happier.  
___________  
Meanwhile in another part of the castle...  
___________  
 Potter thinks that he can steal Draco away from me, well he can think again.  I'm never going to let him go, so I need a plan that will help me make sure that he stays away.  I just need to know how to get to him.  Watch your back, Potter, or I'll watch it for you.   I will get him, but for now, I'm going to sleep on it.


	9. Class

Harry woke up in Draco's arms while Draco was still asleep. He took this time to really study Draco when no one was watching him. His face was relaxed and it looked so peaceful that it made Harry smile. Harry maneuvered himself off of Draco and went to take a shower. Ten minutes later, Harry walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. While he was putting his pants on, Draco started waking up. He reached toward the other side of the bed but looked around wildly whenever his hands didn't meet with anything. Harry walked to where Draco could see him. Draco visibly relaxed when his eyes met Harry; he had thought that it was all a dream.

"I was just in the shower. It's okay, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you. Not after last night." Harry was still needing to put his shirt on, but decided to forgo it and get in bed with Draco again. Harry cuddled to his chest and Draco put his arms around him and squeezed tight. "I'm not leaving." 

"Thank you, Harry, you have no idea what that means to me," Draco kissed the top of Harrys head then smirked, "but if you don't get off of top of me and get a shirt on, I won't be able to control myself." They both laughed and finished getting ready for lunch. "I don't know if I will be able to stay away from you while we eat. I wonder if they will allow us to sit next to each other every once in awhile." Draco mused while they walked hand in hand into the Great Hall.

"They might if we can't control it. I know that we may feel the need to be neat each other, but unless we can really not control it, then I'm sure we can. But let's try not to push Professor McGonagall to her limits." Draco smiled at Harrys reasoning and kissed him on the cheek.

When they walked into the Great Hall hand in hand everyone went silent, as if waiting for somebody to say, "This was all just a joke and we really hate each other." It turns out that some of them were betting that it was a love potion that is making them act like this. When all they did was smile at each other and turn to their designated table, the hall broke out into hushed whispering.

Harry sat down with Neville and Hermione and started filling his plate with eggs, bacon, and biscuits. He had on all of the things that Draco had given him for his birthday. Hermione seemed to notice the fond gaze that he sent it and asked, "What are those, Harry?" Harry gave her a look that said "None of your business" but instead he said, "They were gifts from Draco for my birthday. This is the bracelet he gave me to tell me how much he loves me. This is Draco's ring he got when he was sorted into Slytherin. This is the Potter family crest that Draco had somehow gotten ahold of and this is the Malfoy family crest." Harry said that so adoringly that it made Hermione smile.

"I'm glad that you are happy, Harry. You of all people deserve it the most." Harry barely heard any of this since he was gazing longingly across the room towards Draco. That made Hermione smile even more.

Neville was about to say something, but he was interrupted by the new DADA teacher handing out the schedules. Harry had double potions with the Slytherin first thing every morning on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Then he had DADA, also with the Slytherins, and the new DADA teacher was Rosalinda Harper. Then he had double Herbology with Slytherins. Harry looked at his schedule for the rest of the week and noticed that almost every class he had was with Slytherin. He also noticed a new class, Wizard and Muggle Studies. Neville explained that the class is new and that it is now required for everyone to avoid complications.

It was fifteen minutes until the first class so Harry, Neville and Hermione decided to go ahead on to class. As soon as they reached the doors, Harry waited for Draco to come. "Can I see your schedule, Love?" Harry nodded, stunned, because Draco had never called him that before. Draco looked up and noticed the look on his face and smiled. "We have almost the exact same schedule. The only difference is that I have Astronomy and you don't. We even have the same free periods."

"I'm so glad about that. It looks like they took consideration to our condition. I don't want to be away from you for too long. And it is a good thing that it is at night so I can wait up for you. I can be doing my homework while waiting." Harry seemed really excited about this. As they reached the Potions classroom, it was almost time for class to start. As soon as it was time for class to begin, the door slammed shut and Sev walked in.

"Welcome back you heathens. I'm not sure how some of you are still in this class, but you are, so I expect some great things from you. Today you will be brewing Pepper-Up Potion. The instructions are on the board, and you will be working in pairs. Get started!" Everyone quickly found a partner and got everything ready for the potion. Sev started walking around the room and criticized each potion differently. When he reached Harry and Draco's cauldron, he looked almost proud and passed it up. A few minutes later, something flew into their cauldron that made it blow up. Draco was away from the cauldron so he was safe, but Harry wasn't so lucky. As soon as Draco seen what had happened, his green wings burst from his back.

"WHO DID THIS!!! I DEMAND AN ANSWER!!!" Nobody seemed to know where it came from, which made Draco even angrier. Before he could say anything else he heard a whimper on the floor next to him. Draco's whole demeanor changed. "Harry, Love, are you okay. Can you tell me what hurts?" Harry looked so poor that it made Draco want to hold him, but he knew that he had to figure out what was wrong.

"Everything hurts." Harry whimpered quietly, so quiet that Draco almost didn't hear him. He banished all of the gunk off of Harry except for a small vial so that he could test what had went into the potion, then he picked Harry up. 

While Draco was with Harry, Sev had gathered up all of the students and started questioning them. He gave a small nod to Draco so that he knew he could take Harry to the Hospital Wing. Draco moved as fast as he could with Harry cradled against his chest like an infant. When he got to the Wing, he yelled for Madame Pomfrey. She bustled out of the room before she put a grim grin on her face. "What is it this time?"

"We were making Pepper-Up in potions when somebody threw something into our cauldron. He said that it hurts him everywhere. I have a sample of the potion here to test it and see what it was that went into the cauldron."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Malfoy. It looks like mint sprigs were added to the unfinished potion. That is the only thing that would cause this reaction. The mint is making him go numb, but not completely, so it makes him hurt all over his body. I should have him back to normal in a few days." Draco was really relieved at this news. He was worried that it would have been something really bad, so to hear that it would be fixed in just a few days was fantastic news for him. Draco let Pomfrey treat Harry before she made her leave; she didn't even try and make Draco leave.

"Are you okay, Love? I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you." He was about to cry. He still hadn't retracted his wings, so they were tucked behind him, like a tail tucked between a puppy's legs.

"Its okay, Draco. I'm fine and will be fine for awhile to come. Will you please just lay with me? I'm tired." Draco got into bed with Harry and gave him the Dreamless Sleep that Pomfrey had given him before she left. After Harry took it, Draco wrapped his wings around Harry and kissed his lips.

"I love you, Harry. I'm so sorry." Harry gave him a small kiss on the lips and said, "Its not your fault. I love you, too, Draco." They fell asleep in each others arms, content for now.  
_____________  
Meanwhile in Potions  
_____________  
Dang it, I must have grabbed the wrong thing. That was supposed to kill him. Well, its about to be my turn to get questioned. Next time, it will work, and Draco will be all mine.


	10. Lessons

After a few hours, Harry and Draco had both woken up to people staring at them. It had scared Harry so much that he hid his head in Draco's side and started shaking. Draco glared at his guests and spoke soothingly to Harry, "Its okay, Love, it is just some friends. It is just some of our friends. I'm sure that they are all very worried about you." It took a couple of seconds for Harry to process this and when he looked up he was blushing.

"Sorry. I guess it sort of became a habit after living with the Dursleys for so long." Draco hugged Harry tighter to him. Sometime when they were sleeping his wings had retracted into his back again, and left him shirtless on the bed with Harry.

"It's okay, Love, none if this was your fault. Please believe that. I wish I could have done more to them, but you have too kind of a heart, and I don't want to hurt you with my actions." Harry snuggled closer into Draco's chest before turning to the others. "Hi" He said in a small voice.

It was Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, and Sev. Hermione stepped up and said, "We were worried about you so we decided to visit you." They all said their greetings and came to the conclusion that they would find who had done this. Sev had already questioned everyone who was in the classroom, and although he had his suspicions, he didn't know for sure who had done it.

"All we do know is that whoever it was has it out for Harry for whatever reason. That's why none of it hit Draco. They made sure he was a safe distance away from it before they acted. We will all keep a closer eye on you, Harry, and make sure that you stay safe." Sev said this with such confirmation in his voice that it would be hard to argue with him.

"Thank you all. I have never had anyone to really care for me before, so I am so grateful for you guys. I never want to be left alone again now."

"I will never leave you alone Harry. The only way that would happen is if I am dead and gone, and I would still try to protect you, even in death." Harry was so touched that he kissed Draco lightly on the lips. He didn't have to say anything because that simple gesture said it all for him.

"Let's leave Harry alone to get some rest. I'm sure he will need it before long." They all left Draco and Harry alone with their thoughts when all of a sudden there was a loud crash in the Hospital Wing. The following commotion was absolutely awful. There were five dead and mangled owls, each with a small note attached to them. When they were pieced together it said: 'I will teach you the lesson you still haven't seemed to learn.'

Harry was so distraught that he almost passed out. He puked in the nearest bin and started dry heaving. Draco yelled for somebody to come while rubbing Harrys back. He had to protect his mate, especially from the disturbing image the owls made. Who could do something like this to a poor, defenseless animal. A monster that's who.

Sev was the first one to make it back to the Hospital Wing. "Dear Lord, what happened?! What kind of sick person would do this?" He looked at the owls then over at Harry. When he noticed how distraught Harry was, he grabbed a calming draught and gave it to Harry. "It will be okay, Harry. No one can get to you and Draco isn't going to leave your side anytime soon." Harry took the potion and nodded.

"Thank you," Harry was just calming down when the door opened again, this time to Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, and McGonagall.

McGonagall paled when she took everything in. The owls on the floor, the note that was pieced together, and then to Harrys tear stained face and the vomit in the bin. "I need everyone to leave. Now. This is now a crime scene to it's most terrible extent. I will need the account from both of your perspectives, but that can wait for now. Draco, please take Harry back to your rooms. I'm sure he will be more comfortable there rather than here." The all followed the orders and went to Draco and Harry's rooms. Draco decided to carry Harry when he started to sway. When they got there, Draco whispered the password to the founders and they all clambered inside.

"Wow. I thought that Harry would have made you have all Gryffindor colors. I never expected him to actually have taste. Or did you do all of this?" Sev asked once they had gotten inside. Harry sent him a weak glare, but Draco answered, "It was actually almost all Harry. I just told Dobby what to get." Sev looked impressed.

"What do you think happened back there?" Hermione asked. 

"Well isn't it obvious? They are mad at Harry because Harry is now with me. It's not Harry's fault that I have impeccable taste in who I get with." Harry just had to smirk at that. Draco was still the pompous git that he had come to love.

"You all must be tired. After a quick tour of your rooms, we will leave you all to get some rest. It has been a tiring day for everyone, especially Harry." Blaise said this while walking towards the doors down the hallway. There was a chorus of "wows" as they looked at the bathroom and bedroom. "Well, I hate to say this, but you have style, Potter." They all said their goodbyes and left. About an hour later an owl came to their window. Draco let it in and tried to get the parchment, but the owl wouldn't give it to him.

"Looks like you're going to have to get it. It won't give it to me." Harry got up with a curious gaze and took the piece of parchment. As soon as Harry read it he paled and sank down into the nearest chair. "What did it say?" Draco asked in a concerned voice.

"'Take my warning and stay away or worse will come your way. I hope you learn your lesson, Harry Potter.'" Draco gathered Harry into his arms, carried him to bed, and got him changed. He was worried sick about what would happen to Harry if they didn't distance themselves, but he knew that he would never try and do that.

"It will all be okay, Love, you'll see. I will protect you with every fiber of my being." Draco gave Harry a kiss that he would never forget and they both climbed into bed, content to forget everything for right now.  
__________  
Meanwhile somewhere in the castle  
__________  
I have now warned him twice, if he doesn't back off, then I will hurt him worse than he has ever been hurt before. But for now, I have to appear as if this doesn't affect me. I hate pretending. I wish that I could just go ahead and off him, but patience is a virtue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies for whoever guesses who the mystery person is. I will give you a few hints to try and figure it out. 1. It is somebody that Harry knows 2. It is somebody that you would least expect and 3. It is a girl. It isn't a guy that is pretending to be a girl. Thank you!


	11. Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies to kuroagehahime for guessing correctly!

Draco woke before Harry the next morning. He looked at Harry’s relaxed face and felt a surge of protectiveness wash over him. Harry had just been attacked the day before and Draco decided then that he wouldn't let Harry out of his sight, not even for classes. Madame Pomfrey had told him yesterday that Harry wouldn't be able to go to classes today since he wasn't fully healed yet, so Draco decided to use this opportunity while he still had it. He said loudly, but not loud enough to wake Harry, "Hogwarts House Elf!"

A scrawny little elf with hazel eyes popped in front of him. "What can Fizzy be doing for Young Master?"

"Bring some breakfast for my mate and me. Ask Dobby if you want to know what we like. Also bring some flowers for my mate. I want to try and make it up to him for what happened." Draco looked down as he said this. He thought that since this was all about him, that it was his fault.

"Yes, Sir, Young Master. Fizzy be doing that now." The house elf disappeared just to be back seconds later. On a huge silver platter she had a variety of eggs, bacon, toast with all sorts of jam, pancakes, treacle tart, orange juice, pumpkin juice, and milk. There was a bouquet of pretty flowers like dogwood, lilies, poppies, bleeding hearts, and beautiful blue roses. "Is there anything else that Young Master would like?"

"Yes, would you put a warming charm on the food. I don't want it to get cold while he sleeps. That will be all." Fizzy did as asked and disappeared again. Draco picked up two of the blue roses and changed one of them to a molten silver and the other to an emerald green.

Half an hour later Harry started waking up. He groaned and snuggled in closer to Draco. When Harry did that, Draco felt something stir in his lower regions. He controlled his urges and kissed Harry's head. "Good morning, Love. I asked an elf to bring us some food earlier. I hope that you are feeling better."

Harry looked at him and smiled. "I feel better. Thank you. You helped me through it and protected me. I can't believe that you would help me like you did." Harry glanced around and saw the two roses that Draco had. He gently grabbed them out of Draco's hands. He looked like he was going to cry. "I love you Draco. I don't know if I could live without you with me, by my side." Draco pulled Harry tight by his side.

"I love you too, Harry. Now you need to eat before you starve to death. You are still way too thin to be healthy." Harry chuckled and turned to see what was there. "Dear lord! How many people are we feeding?"

"Just us, but I have a feeling that you will be hungry after not eating yesterday. It wouldn't do to have you passing out due to hunger." Harry smiled again and piled eggs, bacon, and treacle tart onto his plate. Draco grabbed a decent proportion of each and started eating. They ate in silence for a while until Harry looked up and burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Harry took a breath, looked up, and laughed again. Draco was starting to get annoyed when all of a sudden, Harry kissed him. Harry's tongue trailed along his lip then dipped into his mouth. They broke apart panting.

"You had some treacle tart on your lip. I decided that you may not like me not telling you." Harry smiled again and this time, Draco leaned in to kiss him.

"Just so you know, you don't have to have a reason to kiss me. I'll let you do it for no reason at all." Draco kissed him again and just as it started to get heated, there was a knock at the door. Draco groaned. "That just had to happen didn't it. I'll get it. Go and get cleaned up while I talk to the unwanted intruder." Harry laughed and grabbed some clothes. While he was changing he realized that they weren't his clothes; they were Draco's. He decided to put them on anyway.

When Harry entered the common room, all talking stopped. Each for a different reason. Draco because he thought that Harry looked really good in his clothes and was going to try and plot a way for Harry to wear them all the time. Severus stopped because he didn't like relaying bad news, especially with the people that it was about. Madame Pomfrey stopped because she thought it was adorable how close Harry and Draco were getting and that she thought it was so unfair that somebody was trying to hurt such a nice person for no other reason other than jealousy.

Harry smiled, oblivious to the attention, and said, "Hey guys, what's going on?" Nobody said anything for a few seconds and Harry was starting to get uncomfortable.

Finally, Draco said, "Nothing's wrong. We were just worried about you, that's all." Harry could tell that it wasn't the full truth, and that he wanted to know everything because he hated being kept in the dark.

"I know that that isn't the whole truth. What don't you want me to know? I can take it as long as I have you by my side." Harry looked so sincere that Draco pulled him to his chest.

"I realize that, but I don't want you to be scared. It isn't good."

"It's okay, Draco. I will be fine as long as you are with me. Like I said, I can take anything as long as I have you by my side." Draco swallowed heavily and nodded.

"Alright then. Madame Pomfrey and Sev came to tell us that they still haven't found out who did it. They also think that they accidently grabbed the wrong ingredient to put in the potion. The ingredient they were going to put in was supposed to kill you. We think that they won't stop until either they succeed or they get caught. I don't want you getting hurt so I'm going to stay by your side until all of this is cleared up."

Harry looked really pale and Draco pulled him onto his lap in the nearest chair. "Remember that no matter what, I will protect you, Love. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't." Draco looked into Harry's eyes and Harry knew that he wasn't lying.

"Okay then, now that that is settled, we should talk about some potions that you need to take. I believe that you will need to be put back on nutrition potions and that you may need Dreamless Sleep every once in a while. For now, though, we need to get the potions to react positively to your body, so we need to cast some spells to tell about how we need to adjust the potion. I think that that is all for now unless you would like to add something." When everyone shook their heads no she continued, "Well, then, I think that it is time that we go." With that they took their leave.

Draco turned to Harry and said, "I think that we should go outside today. It is warm out and I think that the fresh air be good for us."

"Let's go then. Fresh air sounds good to me." They made their way out onto the grounds when they saw a big eagle come their way. As it got closer, they noticed that the eagle had a big package in its claws. Dread filled both of the boys when the package landed in front of them with a loud thud. Neither of the boys made a move to open the package when a loud, masculine voice erupted from it.

“You have disappointed me once again, Potter. You didn’t heed my warning, twice might I add, and you are still with Draco. I hope that this will stay with you, instead of the others. I honestly don’t like doing this, but I will do anything to be with the one I love. Stay safe, Potter.” The voice laughed and it disappeared. For a second, neither of them did anything, then all of a sudden, Harry started towards the box.

“Wait! What if it is something that you don’t want to see? Let me open it first.” Draco said fervently. Harry looked torn between opening it himself, but he also didn’t want to know what was in it. Eventually Harry nodded, allowing Draco to go by him and open it. What Draco saw made him gasp. It was pictures from every year at Hogwarts of both Harry and him. The time when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, their first Quidditch game, anything and everything that has happened at Hogwarts the past five years. It even had all of Harry’s secret adventures, ones that even he didn’t know about.

Harry hurried over and asked, “What is it?” When he was about to look in the box, Draco pulled him away.

“You don’t need to see that, Love. It is really disturbing. We need to take this to Sev. Did you recognize that voice, because I didn’t, and it doesn’t sound like anyone at Hogwarts.” Harry shook his head no. “Well, then, let’s get this package to Sev.” Harry looked at Draco with a question on his face. “It was pictures of us. When we were together, apart, even some that shouldn’t have been possible. It really is disturbing.”

Harry and Draco made their way to the Potions Lab and knocked on his door. “Sev, open up! We need to talk to you. It’s important!” It took all of two seconds for Sev to open the door. He scowled at them before letting them in.

“What is it now? Shouldn’t you be resting?” He led the way into his common room. He hadn’t noticed the box yet, so Draco decided to put it down in front of him. “What’s this?”

“Just open it.”

Sev did as told and had to stifle a gasp. This was beyond killing owls. This person was a psychopath. “Where did you get these? This is terrible!” He was sorting through them when one of the pictures caught his eye. It was black and white. Harry looked to be about five years old in it. He was in the fetal position and had his back to a house. He didn’t have a shirt on and you could see every one of his bones. A big man was standing behind him, his hand raised with something in it, as if to bring it down and strike the boy. That’s when he realized that that man was Vernon Dursley, and that Harry was at Privet Drive.

He must have been looking at the picture for some time because Harry and Draco had moved in close to him. Harry took one look at the picture and went ghostly pale. He didn’t know what to say. He knew that Sev and Draco knew about the Dursley;s treatment of him, but he never thought that they would see this. He barely even remembered this himself.

“Harry, did this actually happen?” Draco asked. He took one look at Harry and had his answer. He pulled Harry close to him and tried his best to comfort him. Harry took another look at the picture before promptly blacking out.


	12. Who?

Harry blacked out so suddenly that Draco almost didn't catch him. It would have been a disaster if he didn't, for Harry would have hit his head on the edge of Sev's coffee table. Draco picked Harry up and carried him to the guest room in Sev's quarters. He tucked Harry in and went to go talk to Sev. 

As Draco was walking back to Severus, he was thinking about that picture. Had it really happened? Was it just made up? But Harry wouldn't have had that kind of reaction if it was fake. Would he? Draco was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear Sev.

"We need to separate these pictures. Let's make three groups. One with just you, one with just Harry, and one with both of you." Draco didn't know what he was talking about until he remembered the pictures the maniac stalker took. Really, what kind of person would watch a child get abused, no tortured, like this without trying to help them in some way.

"Can we take the box into the guest room. I don't want to be away from Harry for long. I don't want him to wake up without me by his side. I don't think that it would be prudent for that after what had happened." Sev nodded and picked up the box. They walked to the guest room with heavy hearts, both still thinking of the questions that they both wanted to ask but were too scared of what the answers would be.

They worked in silence for awhile, but amused and disgusted at the pictures that they have seen. It seemed that the one picture of Harry wasn't the only one that they had taken while he was being tortured. When they had finished, there were about 150 pictures there. Draco was surprised that there were that many at all. He knew that the stalker was a maniac, but this was just a whole new level.

"Do you want to try and arrange them from the first taken to the last taken. That could tell us how long this person has been trailing Harry and me. However I don't think that Harry would be up for trying to separate them. I don't want to put him through anything that he isn't ready for yet." They were debating about what to do when they heard a noise. It was a soft spoken whisper, but they were both able to hear it.

"I'll do it if it can help us figure out who is behind all of this. I can do anything if you are with me, Draco. As long as you stay by my side." Harry looked into both of their eyes and tried to convey the message that he was ready and willing to do this. Draco nodded and went to sit by Harry. He took his hand and held it tight.

"Okay, but only if you are sure about this.

"I'm sure. I want to be able to help. I need to do this. I have to." He said this with such a determination that Draco couldn't argue with him. He led him to his stack of pictures and picked them up. Harry had to take a couple of breaks while sorting through them, but they managed to finish in a decent amount of time. 

Sev said, "Okay, I want you two to go back to your rooms and leave this to me. No matter how smooth your stalker thinks that he or she is, I will hunt them down and make sure that they get punished." They went their separate ways. Sev to see if he can find out who has been doing this to his godson and mate; Harry and Draco to go to their rooms and make sure that everything is okay with them. None of them noticed the pair of eyes watching them as they walked away.


	13. The Proposal

"They are still trying to stay together. I'll show them what happens when they mess with me. I'll get Draco and kill Potter if it is the last thing I do. But I need your help." She started explaining her plan to the other mysterious person in the room.

"I'll help you do it, but it might be a little hard. Tomorrow is the first day that they won't be together. Let's have it done before then." They plotted until late in the night, trying to figure out the best way to do it.  
\-------------------------  
The next day, Harry was sitting in his and Draco's room looking at the Slytherin ring that Draco had given him on his birthday. He was thinking about how much his life had changed. He was away from his abusive family, if you could even call them that, and he had someone who loved him and whom he loved. It was perfect. He stopped admiring the ring when he heard someone walk in. He looked up and seen that the man of his dreams was standing in front of him.

"Hello, Love. What are you doing in here by yourself?" He pulled Harry up and gave him a light kiss. It made Harry's heart swell.

"I was just thinking about my birthday. How perfect it was. I was thinking about how I wouldn't change anything in the world. I love you." His eyes shone with sincerity. Draco pulled him flush to his own body.

"I love you, too. We have to go now, or you will be late for the meeting with Professor McGonagall. I have to stay here, though, so I will see you afterwards. Bye, Love." He gave Harry one last kiss before lightly pushing him towards the door. Harry waved before heading out. He still had about half an hour before the meeting, so he started walking around. He made it up to the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement was when he heard someone talking. It wasn't just anyone, though, it was Draco. And he was with Hermione.

"I just can't believe he was stupid enough to believe that I would ever want somebody like him. That idiot can't do anything useful, save keeping me out of trouble." Draco was telling this with such vehemence that it made Harry flinch. "I almost wish I never saved him from his family, but then I wouldn't be here right now. I would be in a constant glum."

"I understand. I've only been pretending to be his friend. He is way too trustful for his own good." She started laughing, but soon stopped when Draco turned her to him. Draco pulled Hermione to him and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Harry had already had enough of this and started to run away. The last thing he heard was Draco saying, "Why couldn't you have been my mate instead," along with more kissing noises.  
Harry made his way to McGonagall's office with tears in his eyes. He knocked on her door and waited. McGonagall opened the door and said, "Potter you're late." She then noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks and her tone softened. "Why are you crying?"

"Draco is cheating on me with Hermione. He-he said-" Harry broke off, tears streaming out of his eyes. "I left when he kissed her. I don't think I will be able to handle this." Harry fell to the floor, unable to hold up his weight anymore. "Can you get Sev? He may be able to extract the memory. I don't want to have to explain it."

McGonagall nodded and moved to the fireplace. She firecalled Severus and told him it was urgent. He stepped through the fireplace not a moment later. 

He seen Harry on the floor and rushed to him. "Harry, what's wrong? What happened?" Harry looked into his eyes and Severus knew what he wanted him to do. He murmured the incantation. He was so surprised by what he had seen that he jerked out suddenly.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry that this happened. We need to find Draco and see what he has to say about this." Harry nodded, unaware of his surroundings. Sev pulled him up and turned to Minerva. "I trust that this meeting can be rescheduled." She nodded and he and Harry left.

They made their way to where Harry and Draco were living at the moment. They made their way inside after whispering the password. Draco was in there looking at the pictures that he had made with Harry. He was really honestly happy for the first time in his life. That is until he seen the shape that Harry was in.

"Harry! What happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?" He made his way over to Harry, getting ready to comfort him, when Harry moved behind Sev. Draco looked at him, confused.

"We have some very pressing matters to discuss, Draco, but before we do, you need to listen." Draco, still looking at Harry confused, nodded. He reluctantly sat down. "Now, I need to know if you would be kind enough to tell us what you have been doing today."

Draco nodded. "I've been sitting here going through the pictures that Harry and I have taken since we have been together. I put all of the pictures I really liked into picture frames to be put in our room. This is one of them." He picked up a silver frame with intricate swirls on it. Inside was a picture of him and Harry. They were out by the lake on a date and Harry was laughing at something that Draco said. Draco was looking at him with an adoring face and love in his eyes. Harry's face was bright and beautiful. The sun was just going down in the background and the sky was a beautiful swirl of blue, purple, and red. He looked absolutely gorgeous and carefree to Draco. Then Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry. It was long, slow, and passionate. When he leaned back, they both had a goofy grin on their faces.

"I wanted this one to be a surprise. I asked Colin Creevey if he would take pictures of us on that date. I really liked this one, so I had him make a copy of it. It is still my favorite by far. Why do you want to know?"

Sev ignored the question and instead asked another one. "Have you left this room at any time since Harry left this morning?"

"No. I was wanting to finish this so that I could surprise him when he went into our room. Being honest, I love all of the pictures that he is in. It was hard to narrow it down to the few in there right now. Then I decided to clean up the room for when he came back. I was going to show him when I was finished, and it's not, so I'm not going to let him see it yet. Why are you asking me this? What happened?"

Sev heaved out a heavy sigh and Harry felt himself relax and breathed out, relieved. "Harry seen something that might not have been entirely real. Here, let me show you." Sev the proceeded to project the images to Draco. Draco was speechless. He turned to Harry and pulled him to his chest.

"I would never do that to you. I would rather die than betray you. You mean the world to me. Please let me show you." Harry nodded and Draco led him to their room. Inside were dozens of pictures of them doing various things. Dates, school work, just laying around, even posing for the picture. They were all set up perfectly.

"I also have a present for you. I was thinking about what you said this morning, and had this delivered ASAP. I was already thinking about doing this, but you made me realize that you were ready." He picked up a little box and got down on one knee. "Harry James Potter, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Harry's hands flew to his face. He didn't know what to think. He had realized that that wasn't Draco this morning. He started crying again and said, "Yes, I will marry you. I love you." He didn't notice the little flash that went off when Draco was sliding the ring on him. "Draco, it's beautiful." It wasn't anything extravagant. It was a silver band adorned with green gems. The diamond in the middle was a little bit bigger than a pea, and was a myriad of colors. Harry couldn't help himself, he started crying even more.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Draco asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing. Everything is absolutely perfect." Harry smiled and pulled Draco to him for a kiss. Another flash went off. That was when Sev decided to walk in. He noticed the ring on Harry's hand and knew that Draco was in good hands.

Harry and Draco decided to retire early that evening, since Harry had had a stressful day. It wasn't until later that they would realize that the threat to their relationship was stronger than they had realized.  
\------------------------  
"Dang it!! We didn't get the chance to trick Draco. If anything, I think we brought them closer. I will get that Potter brat if it is the last thing that I do."


	14. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that these aren't very long, but my next project should be longer. Enjoy!!!

Harry woke up the next day happy and relaxed. He felt Draco laying behind him, his arms wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry had his hand on top of Draco's where it laid on his waist. He looked down at his beautiful ring and smiled again. A blindingly bright smile. He went to remove Draco's arms, but as soon as he tried, Draco snuggled closer. He nuzzled his head in the crook of Harry's next and inhaled deeply. "Mmmm. You smell good."

Harry blushed brightly. "Thank you," he mumbled, unable to keep the shiver out of his voice. He rolled over in Draco's arms. "I love you," he pronounced more articulately. He leaned forward and placed a gentle, yet rough, kiss on Draco's lips.

He settled back down in Draco's arms before asking, "What day is it?"

"It's Sunday, Love. It is almost time for breakfast, so if you want to get a shower, hurry so that I can get one, too. But, if you want to save time, we can always shower together." Draco said with a sly grin.

Harry playfully hit his chest with his left hand. Draco grabbed it in his right hand and studied the ring on his finger. "You know, I think it would be better if I showered alone. And I think that after we are finished showering, separately, might I add, then we can go and tell everyone the good news!" Harry said with such happiness and excitement in his voice that Draco couldn't turn him down.

"All right. Hurry and take a shower so I can show off my fiancé." He gave Harry one final toe curling kiss before letting him go. He decided to take a bath instead of a shower, so that when he and Harry got out, they could go on to breakfast. He hurried into the bathroom where he heard Harry happily humming, and started his bath.

About ten minutes later, they each emerged from the bathroom. Draco with a sly grin and Harry blushing. They headed to the Great Hall, hand in hand, and went straight to the Slytherin table, where Pansy, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Blaise sat.

"Hey, guys, guess what," Harry started out with noticeable excitement in his voice. They all looked at him, eager to know, except for Luna. She looked at them with a knowing smirk, the one that she seems to have whenever she doesn't have the loopy expression. "Draco proposed to me last night!" Harry exclaimed. He held out his hand and showed all of them his ring.  
Blaise looked at Draco with confusion. "Why did you propose to him for? I thought that you just wanted to be bonded," asked Pansy.

"I decided that I wanted everything with him. I want to be married to him, bonded, I want him to have my children.. I want everything." He said that last part while looking into Harry's eyes. "I love you. Which is why I am going to tell everyone here right now." 

Draco pulled Harry up on stage and everyone went quiet. He cast a spell to project his voice and said, "I have an announcement to make. Last night I proposed to my one and only, Harry Potter, and he said yes. I am the luckiest man in the whole world and I wanted everyone to know that." He pulled Harry to him and kissed him soundly on the lips. When they pulled apart, a hand came through the air and slapped Harry on the cheek.

"What do you think that you are doing, Potter? I let it go for this long, but now I can't. Draco is mine!" Daphne went to hit Harry again but Draco stopped her. He twisted her arm behind her back and pushed her to the ground with murder in his eyes.

"Don't you dare touch him again! I will make your life really hard if you do." He moved to strike at her, as all veela's would do in that case, but before he could Harry reached out for him.

"Draco, don't! She's not worth it. It is all okay. I am fine." He pulled Draco's face to his and gave him a kiss. "Just let her go." He slowly started moving toward the doors. Harry held Draco's hand and took him to their rooms.  
\------------------------------------  
"I can't stand Potter anymore. I need a plan and I need one now."


	15. Wrongful Retribution

"My plan for taking down Potter is going into action as we speak. It will all be over soon. I will get the ring that Draco picked and it will be mine. I will be Lady Malfoy if it is the last thing I do." The mysterious person was ranting to her helper.

"Are you sure it will work this time? I mean we thought our last plan was fool proof but look at what happened." He was starting to get tired of her ingenious ways to get rid of Potter.

"Of course it will work this time. I have not given you a reason to doubt it this time, have I?" She was looking at the picture of Draco that she took while he was with Potter. No matter how much she disliked him, she had to admit that he did make Draco's face light p like nothing else could.

"It's time." Was all that was said before they left to finish out the plan.  
\-----------------------------  
Harry woke up alone in bed. He was worried that Draco had gone and hurt Daphne even after he told him that she wasn't worth it. Before Harry could start procrastinating even more on what may have happened, Draco walked through the door with a silver tray in his hands.

"Harry, Love, I didn't expect you to be awake yet. I wanted to surprise you with bed in breakfast. I brought you all of your favorites." He set the tray down on Harry's lap, trying not to let it spill. He leaned over and kissed Harry full on the lips.

"Thank you, Dragon. I thought you had gone to seek retribution for me, but I am glad that this is what you were doing instead." Harry picked up a piece of bacon and put it in his mouth before picking up another one to feed to Draco. Draco took the bacon with a loving gaze at Harry.

"You know, I was thinking for a day for when we could get married, and I think that I found one. I want to be married before we fully bond, but I want to be able to bond as soon as we can, so I decided that we should get married in June. June 4, right before your birthday. It isn't too far away, but it isn't too close. The very next day you will be 17 and the next month so will I. I think that it is perfect."

Draco didn't respond for a couple of seconds. Eventually he said, "I think that it is perfect. It would also mean that I get a double present for my birthday." Draco said with a sly grin on his face.

Harry blushed and shoved his shoulder playfully. "Draco!" He exclaimed. "That is not appropriate behavior, you know."

Draco chuckled and stole another piece of bacon from Harry. "I know. I need to go and finish something right now, but I will talk to you in a little while. I love you." He gave Harry a chaste kiss before he moved to leave.

"I love you, too." Harry finished eating and dressed to go for a short walk outside. He was admiring the scenery when someone approached him from behind. He whirled around and sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Hermione.

"Hermione! You scared me."

"Sorry, I just thought that you might want some company with you. Especially after everything that has happened." Harry gave her a grateful grin before walking again. They were quiet for awhile until, all of a sudden, someone walked right out in front of Harry and Hermione. That person then proceeded to stupefy him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't perfect Potter. The Golden Boy of Gryffindor. I though that you would actually have better protection than this. I guess I was wrong. I was expecting Hermione's plan to fail again, but I have to admit, this was pretty easy." He began to laugh. "Now you are under our influence, and we can finally have our retribution on you for how you have wronged us. I never thought that Hermione could trick all of you for this long, but I guess I underestimated her. I've talked for far too long and we need to get you hidden until further notice." He picked up the unresponsive Harry and started to carry him toward the Whomping Willow.

"Don't be too rough on the boy, Theo. He'll get what he deserves later. Right now let's figure out how we are going to get revenge on him. After all, we don't want to destroy him in one go. We need to take it slow and steady." Hermione laughed an evil laugh, unlike her normally sweet one.

While they were talking Harry was left thinking. He was hoping and praying that Draco would find him before they could do anything terrible to him. 'Please, Dragon, come find me. I want to marry you more than anything. Please find me.' Harry pleaded to himself, unable to voice his pleas. Eventually, Harry passed out.  
\---------------------------  
Draco had a weird feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. He was trying to set up a date night for Harry and him. He was wanting it to be a special time for the both of them, as a way to tell him that he really does love him and care for him. It was going to be perfect.

Draco made his way down to the kitchens to set up the preparations that he wanted. The School Elves were more than happy to comply. He started working on the decorations that he wanted to be set up for that night. He thought that night was going to be perfect. Oh, how wrong he was.  
\--------------------------  
Harry woke up tied to a chair in the middle of the Shrieking Shack. He looked around to see what was going on, but was surprised to find that he was alone. He thought that surely there would be someone there to mock him. He didn't have long to wonder why before Hermione walked in with Theo following right behind her.

"Looky who decided to join us. Wake up, Potter. It's time for a little bit of fun." Hermione smacked Harry across the cheek, leaving a red hand print behind.

Harry tried to make a sound, but discovered that he couldn't. "We've silenced you. Couldn't have you alerting people and ruin our fun, now could we. We have decided how we were going to finish you off, but first we wanted you to know why we did it."

"Long ago, there was a family. A mom, dad, son, and daughter. It was a happy family, until one day there was a child, a one year old child, that ruined their family. The girl was sent off to live with a muggle family after the defeat of the most powerful dark wizard to have been born. The family decided to convince a muggle family that they had a mudblood daughter instead of just raising her themselves. They kept the son as a reminder of the child they gave up and decided to do something. They ended up stalking the little one year old who destroyed their world and the boy they thought that their daughter would end up with. They never thought about what would happen if that person fell in love with someone else. I was the little girl that they gave up. My real name is Isadora Nott. My brother is Theodore Nott. I wanted revenge for having to be raised by muggles all my life, and Theo wanted revenge because he was separated from his only sister. Now, it's time to get our revenge."

Hermio-, Isadora started casting the cutting curse on Harry. Harry kept trying to scream but nothing came out. Theo decided that he wanted to get in on the action and punched Harry in the stomach. This went on for another 10 minutes before they decided to give him a break. They waited for a little while before starting again.  
\----------------------  
Draco had been feeling off the whole day, like something was wrong. Finally, a plea for help came through to him. He ran to his Godfather's rooms.

"Sev, something is wrong with Harry. I can feel it. Please help me find him." Draco pleaded to him. They went on a hunt to find some more people to help. Mainly Pansy, Fred, and George. They cast the Find Me spell and followed the directions, hoping that they weren't too late.


	16. Save Me, My Dragon

"No one to save you now, Perfect Potter," Hermione/Isadora spat out at him. He was covered in nasty cuts and was bruised all over. It was clear that he needed to think of something or else they would kill him.

"Isadora, don't you think that it is time to finish him. We don't want anyone to notice that he is missing and come searching for him." Theo said with a feral grin on his face. "I have just the perfect way. We won't use the Killing Curse, too fast. We have found a boggart that we think would be more," he paused for a dramatic effect, "poetic."

Hermione picked up for the reasoning. "Let's hope that your boggart is still the same. We chose this because if your boggart is still a dementor, then it should be fun. Dementors guard Azkaban, and is a symbol for keeping the bad locked up. Too bad this time, it'll just hurt you. It won't kill you, but we will." She started laughing while moving to the wardrobe that they must have the boggart in.

She went to let it out before Theo stopped her. "Wait! We should open it from afar so that it doesn't latch onto our fears." 

"Good thinking." They moved back and Hermione spelled it open. "Good luck, Potter. We will be back later." They left him alone to deal with his worst fear. 

The boggart finally came out of the closet, but it wasn't a dementor. It was multiple things, changing every few seconds, until it settled on one.

"Harry, Love, why are you still here?" It was Draco. "I thought I made it clear to you that I didn't want you here anymore. I don't want you at all. In fact, I thought I made that clear to you when you caught me kissing Hermione, which, by the way, was planned for you to see. What do you have to say about that?"

Harry just mumbled, "You're not Draco. My Dragon loves me." 

"Are you sure about that? Because I know for a fact that he doesn't want you anymore. That you wouldn't give out so he gave up on you and moved to Hermione, who gave it whenever he wanted it. But now, we need to get you out of the way."

Boggart Draco stalked towards Harry like a lion would a lamb. He pulled out a wand and started to crucio Harry. It was excruciating, but Harry still had hope that his Draco would come. But for now, he decided that he wouldn't cry for this one.

"You are one tough little cookie, aren't you. Let's try this one on for size. Sectumsempra!" Harry was in so much pain by now that he thought that he was really going to die.

Draco, the real Draco, burst into the room right after that thought. He looked from Harry to the boggart in obvious confusion. Then he noticed the blood. He ran to Harry and released him from his bonds. Severus, Pansy, Fred, and George.

"Draco! What is this? What is going on?" Pansy said in a small shriek. She ran to help him with Harry, who had started coughing up blood.

"Well, isn't this entertaining. You actually want to save him. He is worthless, tainted with the touch of his uncle. Nothing will cleanse him of his past mistakes." That was when Severus realized that it was a boggart. It couldn't be anything else.

"Ridikklus!" He put the boggart back into the wardrobe. "Let me see Harry. It looks like he needs to be taken care of now." Harry had passed out when they had first entered the room and was now starting to wake up.

"Dragon?" He said wearily, blood still coming out of his mouth.

"Yes, Love? What do you need? I will get you anything that you want, just please don't die on me." Harry gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. It was Hermione and Theo. They were behind this the whole time. Just thought that you would want to know." He passed out again, and Draco felt useless.

"Draco, let me see him. I need to heal him. Why don't you, Fred, and George go and try to find Hermione and Theo. Pansy, I want you here to help me." Draco was about to protest when he found the logic in what Sev said. They went their separate ways.  
\-------------------------  
Severus started healing Harry. He went from the internal wounds to the external wounds, making sure to heal every one of them that he could. He carried Harry back to his and Draco's rooms, wanting Harry to be as comfortable as he could. Now all they could do is wait as the healer came.  
\--------------------------  
Draco stormed away, using his heightened senses to find Hermione and Theo. He was beyond angry at them for what they did. He, Fred, and George walked around until they heard people talking.

"Stupid Potter. I can't believe that he thought I was his friend. The idiot." Hermione laughed. "Do you think the boggart got him by now."

"I don't know. I'm actually feeling bad about what we did. Harry is a good person." Theo said as they walked along the forest's edge. "Maybe we should go check on him."

"Yeah, and even if you feel bad, it's too late. Everything is already done. Now we just need to get Draco to fall in love with me. That may be harder than we thought possible." After she said that, Draco's blood started to boil. He was angry that they had touched his mate and had the gall to behave as they did.

Theo hesitated before responding, "Yeah. I guess since it is all done anyways, we can just finish the plan." 

Draco had heard enough. He attacked them with as much force that he could use. He went on until he had both of them bound and gagged. He didn't kill them because he knew that Harry would be upset if he did.

He started walking away, knowing that Fred and George would take care of Hermione and Theo. He wanted to hurry back to Harry so that he wouldn't wake up alone. He wanted to be by Harry's side.


	17. End

Sev was tending to Harry as best as he could. He healed all of the broken bones and healed the exterior wounds, but that is all he can do until Harry wakes up or Draco comes back. Pansy was pacing back and forth, hoping and praying that he would be alright.

"Pansy, use the locater spell to find Draco. Get him to hurry. I don't know how long Harry can hang on by himself. He needs his mates magic." Pansy nodded and went to do her task while Sev got out a glass of firewhiskey.  
\-----------------------  
Pansy was almost to the doors when Draco ran into her. "Draco, you need to hurry to your rooms. Sev doesn't know how much longer Harry can last without your magic helping him." 

Draco ran to his and Harry's rooms as fast as he could. He ran straight to their room and climbed on the bed with him. He gently caressed his face as he leaned in to lay a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Come back to me Harry. Please come back to me. I can't live without you." Slowly Harry started to wake up. When he seen Draco, he threw his arms around him.

Harry winced and said, "I love you, Dragon. Please don't leave me. Please." Draco just hugged Harry harder. Everything is going to all right from now on.  
\--------------------  
It was a week later and Hermione, or Isadora, was put in Azkaban for 35 years, which means goodbye to any career she could want. Theo wasn't as involved in as much of it as she was and was only sentenced to 5 years.

Harry was still recovering from what had happened with Draco firmly by his side. It wasn't easy for Harry to get over this, especially after they set the dementor on him. Who knew that what Harry feared more than fear itself, was Draco leaving him. It made Draco feel butterflies in his stomach. He knows he shouldn't because it hurts Harry, but he can't help but feel loved.

It had been 10 days after the incident that Harry finally agreed to meet with a mind healer. Draco told him that he would hold off their marriage until Harry went to one. That was what got Harry going.

Draco agreed to go in with Harry at his first session. It wasn't as eventful as it could have been, but it did make a lot of progress. Harry even started talking about his relatives. It was a good day for them both.

Harry went to regular meetings with the mind healer and recovered quickly. They had a lot to plan before their wedding.

It was time for their wedding. They had dressed their best and moved on. It was a spectacular wedding. Nobody would have believed it, but this was the happiest that Harry had ever been.  
\----------------  
Five Years Later  
Harry was relaxing in the parlor of the manor while eating a few snacks. He was reading and rubbing his stomach which was pushing out slightly. All of a sudden Harry heard a loud crash and went to investigate. 

There where a small mess was was Severus Lucifer, Draco and Harry's 4 year old son, Teague and Kael, their 3 year old twin boys, and their little 2 year old daughter Aneles. Draco walked in a second later with some potion ingredients. He gave his kids an adoring smile and a swift kiss on the lips of his beloved mate. All was good in the Malfoy residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this wasn't the best ending but I will do better on my next one. Promise!


End file.
